Fairytales Are Real
by landahoymateys
Summary: In a land where fairytales have been all but forgotten, two brothers search for their missing father and the right to create their own fairytale. Along the way they will face evil and treachery like no other, and maybe just maybe, create their own happily ever afters. Written for DCBB 2012
1. An Unplanned Adventure

**PLEASE NOTE: This was written for DCBB 12 at the livejournal comm. It was alpha'd by anoradh and beta'd by samedestination. If you were following me on livejournal or AO3 you wouldv'e had this a year ago! Warnings for excessive violence, gore, torture, minor character deaths, and mild language.**

Once upon a time in a land far, far away there was a legend of two brothers who changed the course of history and brought about the return of the fairytale. To most people, they were just normal boys. They were strong and fiercely independent boys, but for the most part, just normal boys. They never imagined their lives would be any different from the other young men in their town. But they would be proven wrong, very wrong.

In the small town of Lawrence, the fairytale had not been seen for thousands of years. Every year, young men and women who came of age would journey out into the greater world in search of their very own fairytales. Unfortunately, most of them failed; some never returned, others returned defeated. It was written, that one day a young hero would be born of Lawrence who would change the world's fate and bring the return of the fairytale to the people of Earth. This hero would be brave, strong, and righteous.

**Part 1**

It was a slightly overcast, chilly winter day when Dean Winchester turned twenty and faced the town jury. The church bells rang loudly, echoing throughout the town, bouncing off the small buildings, and ringing in the ears of the bustling townsfolk. They all knew what it meant. There was another young person coming of age and looking to take on the challenge of searching for his/her own fairytale. Many of the townspeople knew him personally; he was Dean Winchester, the absent blacksmith's son. His father, John Winchester, had been the town's finest blacksmith until one fatal night. Dean had been only four years old when a beast from the Other Plains escaped into the town of Lawrence. On that night, Dean's mother, wife of John Winchester, was killed while protecting her youngest son Samuel Winchester. John never got over the death of his wife. Their love was said to be one of the purest, _almost_ a fairytale. After that, John Winchester became obsessed with tracking the beast that killed his wife. When Dean was only ten years old, and his brother Sam six, their father disappeared into the Other Plains in search of the beast. He had never been heard from again. Most people assumed John Winchester to be dead, but his oldest son believed in him and took care of Sam. No one ever tried to separate the two boys or to tell them they had to move out of their home. Dean took on his father's duties, tending to the metalworking of the village and to his brother's upbringing, and nobody questioned it. In many ways he was better at it than John Winchester.

The jury sat before Dean, overlooking the papers he had given them. A tall, balding, older man sat in the middle. He had steely eyes and a crooked nose. He stared down at Dean, unblinking even when his eyes became dry. "So ... you wish to pursue a ... fairytale?" he addressed Dean.

Dean bit his bottom lip. The council didn't frighten him. He knew what was expected of him, he knew what he could and could not handle, he knew the jury would grant him permission to leave. He just did not know if he was ready to. Sammy was only sixteen, older than he had been when their father had left them. But, Sammy was still young, and he liked school. He couldn't give that up to start working. And what if they ran out of money before he got back? And what if he was gone for longer than the summer? And what if he didn't even make it back? His stomach was swirling with anxieties. The head of the jury was staring at him as if he could cut open his head and pour the thoughts out of his mind. "Well? Are you in fact requesting, or ...?" He could sense Dean's hesitation.

As much as Dean was afraid of leaving Sam, he knew this could be his one and only opportunity to have a fairytale; his one chance to leave the town of Lawrence. He nodded his head firmly. "Yes. That is what I'm requesting. Sir." He added the formality as an afterthought, and then grinned devilishly at the older gentleman. The smile was his trademark, one that constantly charmed young women. There was no doubt that Dean would find his fairytale; he had all the charisma for it (if that was all it would take to rescue a damsel in distress or two).

The head jury member nodded his head in affirmation and stamped the papers before wordlessly handing them over to Dean. _'Approved' _ the papers read.

Dean left the court with a wide grin on his face, colliding with a young brunette woman in his excitement. "Oooaf! Dean!" she yelped at the impact.

Dean barely had time to stop and talk to the pretty brunette as he ran down the street. "I'll talk to you later, Lis. I've been approved, I've got to tell Sam!" The girl, Lisa, congratulated him as he continued his run down the street to the shopfront. When he pulled the door open, a bored looking young boy was standing at the counter tracing ash with his finger into different designs. He had long floppy brown hair that went past his ears, deep brown eyes, and long lashes. He was pouting. Dean threw the papers down in front of him and he startled, looking up, "I've been approved."

The boy immediately jumped over the counter and enveloped his brother in a hug, "Congratulations Dean. I told you that you could do it." He looked up at his bigger brother, frowning suddenly. "Wait, does this mean you'll be leaving?"

Dean's smile faltered, "Hey, It's okay Sammy. It'll be over the summer, and I'll only be gone a few months. You'll be fine on your own, and you can always go over to Rufus' if there's a problem." With that, Sam smiled again and Dean ruffled his little brother's shaggy hair playfully.

It was several months later when Dean was preparing for his journey, that an old messenger came knocking at the door of his and Sam's cottage. The messenger informed Dean, "Lady Missouri requests your presence." He bowed down and then left off in a hurry. Dean was intrigued by this summoning and quickly pulled his boots on to tread down towards the cottage that the old oracle lived in.

Missouri was an old woman who lived at the far edge of town by herself. She had kind eyes that could see right through you and the ability to read the stars. Everyone would always wonder; if she can see the fates, why can't she just tell us who will be the one to bring back the fairytale? If one were to ask her this question, she would respond that everyone had the ability within them; it was up to them to use it. As it was, she was very selective about whom she saw and did not see. That was why it was a surprise when she called for Dean Winchester the night before his departure.

Dean was greeted by a large, dark-skinned woman with mirth in her eyes. She walked him into the house and manhandled him into a seat in her kitchen. Dean was a little on edge as is with his impending journey, and her actions, which suggested a sense of urgency, were not lessening it. Finally, Missouri came to stand before him, giving him a good look over. "Boy, you look just like your daddy."

Dean jolted from his seat, "You knew my father?"

"Sit back down." was Missouri's reply as she brandished a wooden spoon in his direction. He dutifully sat back in his seat. Missouri ladled some dark liquid into a bowl and sat it before him. Dean would have protested, but one sharp look from Missouri told him that would not be a wise choice. He lifted the bowl to his lips and took a cautious sip from its edge. Pleased, Missouri sat across from him, "Yes, I knew your daddy. He came to see me before leaving in search of the thing that killed your dear mother." Missouri then gave Dean a sympathetic look which made him squirm a bit at its sincerity.

"Is this about my dad? I thought you summoned me because of my journey?"

Missouri gave him a sharp look. "Boy, quit your interrupting and eat. You know I can not give you hints about the journey you're about to make. You must make it on your own without hints." Missouri gave him an appraising look, and then smiled warmly, "He sure picked a handsome one." Before Dean could ask who 'he' was, Missouri rapped him on the back of his hand with her wooden spoon, warning him not to interrupt. She continued, "You have many paths before you Dean, many hard decisions and hardships before you which I do not envy. Just remember you're not alone. You have those who are rooting for you, who wish for you to succeed." Missouri gave him a small nod, as if to say, 'like me, you dumbass'. "But that's not why I called you here. I did, in fact, call you here to discuss your father. Ever since his disappearance I've been putting out lines to the Other Plains in search of your father's soul. As you've probably already guessed, I haven't heard anything in eight years. Then, last night, I got a reply. I know where your father is."

Dean felt his heart beating at a faster pace; he felt it in his ears. His mouth went dry and he coughed, trying to get his voice back. Missouri reached out and surrounded his hand with her own, wordlessly acknowledging his unasked question. "He's about a two weeks ride out. I've got a map for you, drew it up myself. If you want to catch him before he disappears again you'll have to go immediately. I'm sorry, Dean. I know the choice you'll have to make is a hard one."

Dean left Missouri's with a map securely tucked against his torso and his heart heavy, a deep lump in his stomach. If he wanted to find his father, he would have to leave now. He wouldn't be able to go on his journey for his own fairytale. The choice wasn't even a question for him.

"Dean, you have to take me with you," Sammy pleaded, as Dean packed up the rest of his bags on the saddle of his midnight black steed, Impala.

Dean shook his head, pushing his little brother out of the way. "No, Sammy, it's too dangerous, and you're too young. You have to stay here."

"But it's Dad, Dean! You have to let me come!" Dean knew that despite their constant arguing, Sam loved their father just as much as he did. It was probably the angry argument that they had left their relationship off on that caused Sammy to want to see their father and make amends so sorely.

"I'm sorry, Sammy. I know you want to find Dad too, but you have to stay here. Take care of the shop and be good." Dean ruffled his younger brother's hair and smiled softly at him. "Besides, you wouldn't want to leave young Jessica alone with all the other boys for the summer, would you?" he teased his younger brother.

Sam huffed and stomped into the house, pretending to ignore his older brother, but Dean knew he would get over it. Dean mounted his horse and gave a last wave to the house where he knew Sammy would be sitting by the window watching. As Dean's horse led him down the path that led to the town gates he was met by a tall, dark figure. Dean recognized him as the town council's head elder, the man who had given him permission to start his journey. He was frowning at Dean as he pulled his horse to a stop in front of him. "Boy." For awhile, Dean didn't think he was going to say anything else, he was even expecting a fight, but instead he just stepped aside to clear the path for Dean. "You know what this means, right Dean? If you go now, you'll never have another opportunity to pursue your own fairytale."

Dean pulled a face as he promptly rode past the elder man, "My father is more important." Dean was pleased that no one else made an effort to stop him. Finding his father was more important to him than any personal fairytale. When faced with the choice between his own happiness and fixing his family, he would always choose his family.

After riding for several hours, Dean recognized the signs of someone trailing him. He backtracked a bit and hid low in brush, tying Impala off and brandishing his sword. He waited, on edge, as he heard the clomping of another horse slowly approaching.

Several long minutes later, a shadowy figure appeared in the distance. Dean crept slowly behind it and threw himself at the figure, dislodging it from its mount. The two scuffled and rolled for awhile, Dean trying to get his blade to the man's throat. A familiar "humph!" came from the figure, followed by an equally familiar "Dean!" Dean threw the hood off the figure and glared at his younger brother.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" he growled.

"Listen Dean, please, if you'll just get off of me I could explain ..."

"No. No explaining. You're going to get your ass back on that horse and ride back into town. How'd you even get out? Huh? Why'd the elders let you go?"

"Dean, please! I can help! Plus, you scared my horse off! Just let me up Dean!" Dean finally eased off of his brother's chest and peered around to see that his horse had indeed run off in fright. Dean grumbled as he helped pull his brother up.

"Fine, we're going to find your horse, and then you're going to head back into town."

"No, Dean. Would you just listen? Look, I can help you! I want to find Dad too! I have every right ..."

"No, you listen to me. Sammy, you're only sixteen years old! You're not old enough to go wandering out into the Other Plains on your own. When you turn twenty, like me, you'll get your own chance, and not a day before then! Now, we're going to get you back into town ... No, don't give me that look! Look, I know you're upset about how you left it off with Dad, but don't worry Sammy. I'm going to find Dad and bring him home and you can apologize to him then."

Sam glared at his brother and sat on the ground with his arms crossed in silent protest. Dean rolled his eyes and huffed, "Fine. What do you have?"

Sam let out a deep breath and stood again, "Look, I've been training to fight in all my spare time and Rufus has been giving me some tips. I know how to fight, Dean. And, also, I've done research. I know you're not big on reading and stuff, so you probably have no idea what type of creatures are out there. But- I do!" Sam reached for his pack and pulled out a dusty, old leather book, "I took this from the library ..."

Dean interrupted, "You stole a library book?!" Sam looked embarrassed and Dean chuckled, "Maybe you are a Winchester after all ..."

"Dean, would you just listen? Look, this book describes all sorts of creatures you can find in the Other Plains and how to defeat them. I can help, Dean. I've done research!"

Dean twisted his jaw back and forth in thought, silently contemplating his brother's fate. He was all Dean had left in the world and if anything happened to him, Dean would never be able to forgive himself. But, then again, no one could take care of him the way Dean could. "Fine! But you stick close to me and do as I say when I say it. Now, let's go fetch that damn steed of yours." Sam looked smug as the two of them spread out to search for the missing animal.

Dean showed Sam the map that Missouri had given him. When he unrolled it, it looked exactly the way it had when he had last seen it, but Sam studied it intently. "Dean, is this map magic?"

Dean furrowed his brows in confusion, "What are you talking about Sammy?" He grabbed the map from Sam, studying it as if his brother was personally responsible for its failure. "Looks normal to me. Missouri said she drew it herself."

Sam frowned, "No, no. See the light dusting here? I think it's dried ink. And, if you look really carefully, it seems almost like the images are moving."

Dean stared at the map for a long moment before he finally saw what Sam was talking about. The image moved very slightly, but the little black "X" that marked where their father was located wavered slightly back and forth. "Son of a gun." He stared at Sam, bewildered.

"Well, Missouri is a known magic user right?"

"So ... what? It just magically updates itself as Dad moves around?" Dean was very skeptical.

"It would seem so. Well, that's good news, right? So it will lead us right to Dad." Dean grunted in assent. "So, looks like we need to go to the Boulder Sea. You ever sailed a boat before, Dean?"

Dean groaned. "Not boats, anything but _boats _..."


	2. Deanyssey

**Part 2**

The brothers came to port in a small town bordering the sea. The magical map from Missouri signaled that John Winchester, their father, was somewhere in the middle of the sea. Dean's stomach turned at the thought of it. They quickly located a man with a boat and a crew, who was willing to take them out to sea. Sam noticed the look of trepidation on his brother's face and, frowning, asked, "Dean, is something wrong?"

"Boats, Sam! Fricken' boats! Why does it gotta be boats?!"

Sam chuckled at his brother's reaction, "You still have that thing about sailing?" Instead of an answer, Dean just clenched his teeth and rolled his eyes at his brother.

"You boys lookin' for anything in particular?" Dean was making use of his navigation skills to direct the captain using the compass his father had given to him.

He shrugged his shoulders at the captain's question, "We'll know when we see it." The image of their father on the map continued to waver but never moved far from its spot. As they sailed closer and closer to the area on the map that indicated their father's position, the boys grew antsier. From the crow's nest there seemed as if there was nothing in the distance. No sign of ship or land, which confused the boys endlessly. What could have their father captive out at sea?

Dean descended into the cabin to find his brother bowed over his stolen library book. "Hey, Dean. I've been doing some research and I have a couple of theories."

Dean peered over his brother's shoulder, "Mermaids? Really, Sammy?" He raised an eyebrow in question.

Sam flushed red, "It's 'Sam'. No Dean, I mean ... maybe? I've got a few different ideas. That's just one of them ... I mean it could fit? Or something more like sirens …"

Yells came from above deck and both brothers ran to the upper deck, Sam clutching at his book like a bible. The deck was frantic with sailors running back and forth, water sloshing overboard and the whole boat rocking back and forth violently. The captain called out to Sam and Dean, "You boys better get back below deck. Seems like a storm's coming."

Dean swallowed down some bile that threatened to overwhelm him and tried to distract himself by helping tie down the sails. Sam ran after him, "Dean, Dean! Oh no, this isn't good! Dean, I think I know what we're dealing with!"

Dean growled, "Not now Sammy! Kinda busy."

"Dean, you don't understand!" Sam was furiously flipping through the pages in his book, "Here Dean, here!" He was pointing to something on the pages, but Dean's eyes were swimming too much to focus with the impending nausea. "I think we're dealing with a Charybdis."

"A carib-what-now?" Dean frowned at him.

Sam grabbed onto Dean's arm and pulled him below deck, slapping the book onto the table. The book was opened to a page of a drawing of a huge, bladder-like creature with a massive mouth as a face and long flippers pooling from it. In the illustration, the creature was surrounded by waves of water and in the water was a drawing of a little sinking ship. "So what, it's like a giant octopus that sinks ships?"

"It's more than that, Dean. It creates whirlpools by drinking in water and spitting it out. It will sink this entire ship."

"So what, you think this thing's got Dad somehow? Did it eat him?"

"I don't know, Dean. All I know is, if this ship gets caught in the whirls it will never survive."

Dean got agitated, "But, we can't just leave Dad!" He gritted his teeth, "There's got to be a way to kill it ..."

Sam frowned, "Yea, well, I guess there is. But, you can't even get close to it, Dean."

But Dean wasn't listening anymore; he was strategizing. "What about a harpoon? This ship's gotta have a harpoon. All boats have harpoons, right? I wouldn't need to get too close for that ... Or maybe a cannon? Did you see any cannons?"

"Dean, you're not listening! You can't get close enough for a harpoon or a cannon, we need to steer this ship away from it. The ship won't survive!"

"Sammy, if there is any chance that Dad is out there, then we have to go for it. This ship be damned! Now either help me find something or sit down and quit your bitching."

"The name's 'Sam', not 'Sammy'." Sam muttered.

Dean fashioned himself a spear from a rusty kitchen knife and a piece of plywood that was leftover from an old set of sails. The captain called down into the galley, "All men on deck! We're abandoning ship!"

Alert, Sam and Dean ran up the stairs to the main deck. "What's going on, Captain?" Dean yelled to the captain, who was helping lower a lifeboat into the sea.

"The storm's gone wild, boys. We can't complete the journey in these conditions, we're going to lose it all!" The captain waved for the boys to climb down the ladder onto the lifeboat.

A sailor called down from the crow's nest, "Aye, Captain, I see it! There's some wild creature out there! My lord!"

"A creature? What kind of creature creates that!?" The captain looked bewildered.

"It's a Charybdis, a creature of the sea that creates whirlpools by drinking in and spitting out water from its huge mouth," Sam informed the captain.

"You knew what was out there?! You've doomed us all! Abandon ship! Aye, all men to the deck!" the captain called out again. "You boys could stay right here and drown with the ship for all I care."

Sam looked anxious, and Dean still looked a bit sick, but determined. He clutched the spear in his arm and turned to the nest above the sails, "I'm gonna go get a closer look, Sammy. If Dad's out there, we have to save him."

Dean grasped the makeshift spear in one hand and climbed up the ladder using his other hand. He lost his grip briefly and clutched onto the rope like a lifeline, regaining his balance. After several long minutes, he made it to the top and hoisted his spear into the nest before pulling himself inside. From up top he could see far out into the sea and his eyes immediately fell onto the beast. She was exactly how the book depicted her, but larger and more frightening.

Dean had never seen a beast before, not like this. He was well trained in the arts of hand-to-hand combat and sword fighting. He had been hunting before in the woods right outside of town, but he had never encountered anything like this. If it meant saving his father, Dean would stop at nothing, defeat any monster, face any peril.

His eyes continued to scan the area. The water surrounding the beast looked like a wreckage. There were parts of wrecked ships swirling all around the monster, various sails, plywood, and scraps of fabric swirling in a mean fury that turned the water into a sickening muddy color. As Dean's eyes scanned the wreckage, they fell to what looked like a life raft and a man clinging to it, swirling round and round caught in the creatures clutches. A closer look had Dean determined that the figure must be his father.

Dean quickly climbed down the rope, still clutching his spear. "Sammy, Sammy! I think Dad's out there!" His voice was shaky, but his hands that grasped his weapon were steady as a surgeon's.

Sam's eyes widened in surprise, "You sure, Dean?"

Before Dean could respond the boat lurched dangerously and a large crack slowly split down the length of the boat, causing each end to slowly drift apart and down into the depths of the water. "Dean! Dean! What should we do?" Sam clung to his brothers side, part way to hysterics.

"Fuck, I don't know, Sam. Just hold on." Dean held onto his brother tightly with one arm and the spear with the other. He glanced around quickly, looking for an escape route, while trying to steer Sam to the area of the boat that was sinking the slowest. When there was just a small tip of the boat left to stand on, Dean spotted a small chunk of land on the outskirts of the whirlpool's radius and a small fig tree that hung over. "Hold on, Sam, I think I've got an idea." He used his spear to push them within reaching distance of the tree and then grabbed a tight hold onto the longest branch. Sam got the idea quickly and pulled off of Dean to grab onto the branch himself. Beneath them, the last bit of the boat sunk into the murky water's depths.

The boys drifted with their legs dangling in the water and swirling back and forth. The water tried to pull them in, but the boys held fast. Dean watched the beast over his brother's shoulder, trying to assess any weak spots. "Sammy, listen to me. In that book you read about this creature. Do you remember anything about it having weak points?"

"I don't know, Dean. I'm guessing the mouth? I don't know. And stop calling me 'Sammy'," Sam cried out.

"Okay, okay. I need to get a better footing so that I can aim at this thing. Here, help me out." Dean thrust his spear into his brother's hand and began climbing up the branch and rooting his feet into the base of the tree. He reached down and took the spear from Sammy, getting as best of a footing in the confined space as he could. He waited for the beast to open its gargantuan mouth before pulling his arm back and tossing the spear into its gaping mouth. He watched as the spear flew and lodged itself into the back of the beast's throat. The beast made a loud shrieking noise and started to spit up large amounts of blood, which swirled with the dirty water. The beast, agitated in its injury, began flapping it's flippers wildly. "Sammy, I need to get it again. You stay here."

"Dean! Dean! What are you going to do? No, Dean!" Sam yelled out to his brother as Dean jumped from the top branches of the tree and flung himself at the flailing beast. He pulled his sword from its sheath and slammed it into the beast's still outstretched mouth. He yanked it down, tearing a large slice into the top of its throat. His sword sliced through the top of the beast's mouth. The beast stopped flapping and became limp. Immediately, the water began to calm, sloshing back and forth at a slightly faster pace than steady. Dean pulled his sword from the creature and its lifeless form began to sink beneath him. He quickly peered around the wreckage for something to support his weight and his eyes landed onto the raft that held the man that Dean could now confirm to be his father. Dean flung himself at the raft, landing with a thud.

He crawled over to the slumped figure of John Winchester and flipped him onto his back, beating on his chest. "Dad, Dad ... please you gotta breathe. Come on, Dad!"

Sam swam to and climbed onto the raft beside his brother. "Dean, is that Dad?" Sam crawled over to the body. "Dean, you're doing it wrong. Let me do it, you paddle us out of here." Sam assisted his father until he began to cough up dark water with a groan. Dean used his sword to paddle them to land.


	3. Supernatural: The Legend of Hunter Dean

**Part 3**

When the Winchester boys had finally gotten back onto the mainland, their father had regained consciousness. "Dean, Sam, is that you boys?" John Winchester sat up with the help of his sons holding onto his back.

"Yea Dad, we got you. You're good," Dean reassured his father. He was too awestruck that they had actually found him to have much else to say. Sam thought to take out the map Missouri had given Dean to find that the image of their father was right next to the image that indicated Dean.

"Hey Dean, look at the map now."

"Yea, that's great Sam." Dean brushed his brother off and kept his attention on his father. "How'd you wind up out there anyway, Dad? You gonna tell us what's going on?"

John Winchester looked at each of his sons, still trying to get his wits about him. "Well, you know what I've been after. Right, boys? I've been looking for the beast that killed your mother and I got a tip that brought me to the sea ... the tip didn't exactly pan out. I was stuck in that whirlpool for days. But I think I know where I need to go next."

"Where _we_ need to go, Dad." John looked at his eldest son dubiously. "I'm serious Dad. You can't keep doing this on your own. You need us. We've got information, Dad. Show him the book Sam!"

Before Sam could show his dad the book, he waved him off. "You boys gotta know what we're dealing with if you're going to come with me. These beasts, they're far more dangerous than any of the other beasts we've faced before. Definitely more dangerous than the beasts you've been hunting in the woods outside of town. And far more powerful than Charybdis."

"If they're more powerful than Charybdis, then you definitely need our help, Dad. You said yourself that you were stuck in that whirlpool for days!"

"Yea, I know boys. And I want your help, I do. I just want you to realize what you're giving up for this." Dean was about to tell his father how he'd already given up everything for him, how he'd given up his chance at a fairytale of his own, but his father brushed him off, "I know, Dean. I already know what you gave up. I see that you're an adult now. You should be out there looking for your own fairytale, but you gave it all up to find me. I appreciate it, boys." He gave his eldest son a tight hug, and then after a brief moment also pulled his younger son into his arms. "I love you boys more than anything, and I want you to be happy. This battle ahead of us is going to be a dangerous one. The creature that killed your mother, and what he is, the one that I'm hunting now, they're known as demons. They're some of the most powerful creatures I've ever encountered. The last one I met nearly killed me and that was just one. The demon that killed your mother, the yellow eyed beast, his name is Azazel and I've tracked his castle. There will be other powerful demons guarding it though, so we'll have to be careful. I want you to understand what demons are really like, they can't be trusted, ever. No matter what you do, don't ever make a deal with one of them. Oh, I'm glad to have you boys both here." John gripped the boys tighter in his arms. Dean could only nod his assent, but Sam had his doubts.

"Dad, are you sure this is the best idea? Shouldn't we wait 'till we know more about these beasts?" Sam questioned.

"Sammy ..." Dean chastised his brother with a frown.

"No, Dean. I want to know what we're getting into if we're going to do this together," Sam insisted.

"You're going to have to trust me on this one, boys." Sam huffed, pulling away from his father in resistance.

"Sammy, would you two quite jumping down each other's throats for just a moment? This is the beast that killed Mom that we're talking about!" Dean tried to persuade his brother.

Sam pouted remorsefully, "Fine, Dean. You're right, and I do trust you. And don't call me 'Sammy'." Sam gave his father a sly look that showed how very much he didn't trust the older man. Dean would've chastised his brother for the thought, but he was too busy basking in the feel of his brother's loyalty and love.

It took a fortnight for them to arrive at Azazel's castle. While doing surveillance, they discovered the castle had four separate gates; a north, a south, an east, and a west gate. Each gate was guarded by a different demon with the north gate personally guarded by Azazel. The boys and their father camped a few hours journey away from the castle, deciding that it would be best to attack in the morning because at night the demons could see better than them. They were all nervous the night before the big meet up for different reasons. Sam was nervous about facing his first real monster. Dean was nervous that this could be it, they could defeat the monster that killed their mother and then he could have his father back. And John was nervous because he would finally be facing the monster he had worked so hard to find.

The night was a quiet and tense one, with each Winchester stewing in his own thoughts.

In the morning, the Winchesters packed and readied themselves for the confrontation. John Winchester decided they would split up, each of his sons attacking the east and west gates while he confronted Azazel at the northern gate himself. Even though the two sons did not agree with the plan, Dean followed it without fuss and Sam (as always) followed him.

John approached the northern gate. The figure of Azazel was humanoid in appearance but gross and distorted. His eyes were yellow and he had long black nails that curved and stained his fingers a deep gray. His hair was long, straggly, and reached down to his hips, curving at the tips with sharp spikes. His skin was gray and pulled tightly across his bones, tearing in certain areas to reveal bone and muscle. He sat at a great golden throne, upholstered in a red, potentially blood soaked, silk. The throne was the height of three men and had golden spikes sprouted from the top and the tips of the armrests beyond Azazel's hands. He grinned wickedly as the hunter approached him, "If it isn't old John Winchester, the blacksmith turned hunter of monsters. Here to avenge your poor dead wife undoubtedly?"

John Winchester growled at the demon, "You will pay for what you did to my wife!"

Before John could even draw his sword, the demon flicked his wrist and sent John flying into the air before slamming into a tree trunk.

"Dad!" Dean and Sam, having each killed the lesser demons, both ran to their father's side. Before they could get there, Azazel flicked his other wrist and the two boys twisted in an unnatural position, flying to each other as if by magical means and were cut with invisible blades a thousand times. Azazel grinned at his work, his eyes glowing magically, "You'll have to do better than that, Winchesters."

John Winchester's body slumped to the ground, beside his boys, and helped them to their feet and onto the horses.

John Winchester rode for several hours, forcing his horse to move faster and faster as he led his boys to safety. The two brothers sat slumped against Impala, with Dean using every bit of his strength to hold onto the reins and keep him and Sam upright. Finally, they arrived at a small cottage which stood all on its own in the middle of the woods. There was a light on and smoke coming out of the chimney. A young woman ran out the door to assist them, signaling she had been expecting them. She helped John to lower his two boys to the ground and carry them into the cottage, laying them to rest on the single cot in the middle of the room.

The young woman whistled her appreciation, "Damn, you Winchesters sure know how to grow them."

John grunted his assent. "Can you help them, Pamela? I brought them to you because you're the only faith healer in town I trust."

The young woman smiled slightly, "Of course I can fix them." She walked over to the boys and placed a cool hand on Dean's forehead. Dean felt a warm buzz travel through him before passing out.

When Dean Winchester awoke he felt like a new man, completely healed and rejuvenated, even better than the day he'd set out on his journey. He examined his skin and found no visible scars. He looked over at his brother laying next to him and was happy to see that they'd separated sometime in the night and he was also free of scars. He wandered around the cabin for a few minutes, finding neither his father nor the young woman from the night before. He did, however, find various books on spell craft and healing, as well as several dried herbs hanging around the place.

When Dean turned from his exploring, he found the woman of the night before looking at him with a smirk. "So you're _the_ Dean Winchester?"

Dean frowned and shrugged his shoulders, "I guess so." He threw her his dashing smile (the one that had won him over both Cassie and Lisa back home), and said, "So you've heard about me, huh?"

The woman winked, "Oh yea, I've heard about you. Creatures from all over the Other Plains have been talking about you. You've got quite the journey ahead of you. The name's Pamela Barnes." Pamela held out her hand to shake. When Dean took it in his own she snuck her other hand around his behind and pinched him on the ass. Dean jumped and yelped, which caused John to come running back into the cabin from where he'd been outside.

John Winchester frowned at Pamela, "Stop harassing my boys."

"Oh come on, I saved their lives and can't even get a little taste?" John's frown deepened with disapproval.

"So, can you help us out or not?" John asked after a spell.

"Maybe ..." Pamela worried her lip between her teeth as she scanned a shelf full of various crystals and magical artifacts. She pulled down a tiny amulet on a leather cord and held it in her hand contemplatively. Then, she walked over to the fire and threw it in. The fire sparked up blue, and purple, then died back down to an orange, and finally just a few embers crackled before the entire thing burnt out in a burst of smoke.

Dean frowned, looking at his father, "Dad, what's going on?" John Winchester, however, was not paying attention to his son, as Pamela reached into the fireplace with her bare hand and pulled the amulet out. Dean winced, expecting her to burn her hand terribly. But, when she pulled it out, her skin was completely intact and unmarred. Sam woke up from all the noises and rolled out of bed sleepily. He too was busy staring at Pamela, wondering what had his brother and father so hypnotized.

Pamela walked over to Dean and held out the amulet to him. He looked at it hesitantly, "You want me to wear that?" He shook his head, stepping back.

"Just put it on, Dean. I think it will be ok," Sam called out.

Dean looked over at his brother, the brother that had such faith in him that he walked into what could only surely be death at Dean's mere command, the brother that stayed aboard a sinking ship all because Dean asked. He gulped and took the necklace from Pamela gingerly. He pulled it over his head and rested it on his chest. It was warm, but not scorchingly hot; it kinda tingled and filled Dean with a magical warmth. Dean stared at the amulet cautiously. It was a little golden head with horns. Finally he asked, "So ... what does it do?"

Pamela, flirtatious looks completely gone, stated, "It will guide you Dean, to your destiny. That is, if you'll let it." She grinned again, slapping him on the ass, "That's all I got for you." Dean cringed and hurried to his father and brother's side.

"Yea, that's all very good and well, but what about Azazel?" his father, ever the businessman, demanded.

"I believe Dean will be victorious in that sense." That was apparently all John needed, because he ushered his two sons out of the cabin with a last wave goodbye to Pamela. Dean couldn't help fingering the amulet the entire ride back to Azazel's castle. His journey and destiny ... he'd already given up his chance at a fairytale, what could that possibly mean? He assumed that after finding his father and defeating Azazel, he would return to Lawrence and become a blacksmith alongside his father. He couldn't help but wonder where the pendant was meant to lead him.

When the Winchesters returned to Azazel's castle, they felt renewed in their strength and ready to take on the yellow-eyed demon. This time they would not make the same foolish mistakes as last time. Pamela had given John some hex bags that would protect them from Azazel's magic. Each Winchester carried one in his pocket as the three of them confronted Azazel at the north gate together. "Ah, I see the Winchesters have smartened up some, huh? Hex bags? No problems, I can defeat you without my magic."

John Winchester growled, "How about a fair fight this time, Azazel? No tricks!"

A terrible grin stretched the length of Azazel's face, "You want a fair fight? Fine. I shall challenge each of you to a duel. We'll see if you can defeat each one of my best men with your best Winchesters, eh?"

Azazel snapped his fingers and a demon fell down before them. This time it was a female demon, equally grotesque as her master. "I would like you to meet my daughter, Meg, the Thunder-tooth." Before any of the Winchesters could move, Meg threw herself at Sam, baring her teeth to rip at his throat. "Hey Sammy boy, you're so pretty I think I'd like to eat you," she cooed as she licked down his shoulder and bit into it. Sam bucked to throw her off, pulling his sword out in the process.

"Sammy!" Dean ran towards his brother, but his path was blocked by another demon.

"Hi Dean. It's nice to meet you. I'd like to carve you up real pretty." The demon in front of him brandished a silvery-blue blade like it was a wand, waving it around. "You can call me Alastair, the unconquerable."

John looked back and forth between his two sons just as an arrow flew down to meet him. Another demon stood beside Azazel now, "And, Johnny boy, I've got someone _very_ special for you too. This is my son Tom, the Long-hand." Tom didn't say anything but loosed several arrows in John's direction, each lit with a blue flame. John jumped out of the way and tumbled along, dodging each arrow. John pulled out his sword and started knocking back the arrows with his blade, running towards the demon known as Tom. Tom decided to meet him halfway and jumped the distance between them, dropping down in front of John. Tom aimed his arrow directly at John's throat and loosed the string, sending an arrow straight at John's throat. John grabbed at the open wound, trying to stop the flow of blood before throwing himself at the demon.

John knocked the bow from Tom's grasp and tumbled around with him as he tried to plunge his blade into the demon's chest.

Sam managed to toss Meg to the ground and pull out his sword. Meg was up immediately and the two of them circled around one another looking for weaknesses. Meg let out a low screech and Sam clutched at his ears to block out the sound, leaving Meg with an opening to dig her nails right into his chest and twist. Sam screamed out in agony and swung his sword at her hands. She pulled her hands free from his chest to avoid dismemberment, causing Sam to fall backwards.

He jumped back up before Meg could strike again and ducked to avoid a swipe of her arm. He swirled around her body and popped up behind her. He swung his sword with a hard thrust and Meg's head popped off her shoulders and rolled away.

Alastair had Dean pinned to a tree and was pushing his blade beneath Dean's skin, curving it and pulling up to peel his skin like an orange. Dean screamed out with each flay of flesh that fell and immediately grew back. Dean strained to reach out for his sword that laid just past his feet, but every time he got close Alastair would snap each of his fingers like twigs.

Dean bit down on his own lip to suppress the shots of pain and headbutted Alastair so the demon stumbled back. In the few seconds he had before Alistair was back upon him, Dean dove for his sword and stabbed viciously at Alastair's feet while still perched on the ground. Alastair howled in pain, "So, you are learning, eh little Dean? You could be _so _great, you know." Dean grunted before meeting Alastair's blade with his own. Their swords clashed together, ringing loudly throughout the open space.

Fighting through the blood gushing down his chest, John got the better of Tom and pushed his blade into Tom's chest and twisted. The demon gurgled blood out of his mouth. Tom's eyes turned black and smoke appeared all around him before he shriveled into a pile of ashes. Azazel screamed out in anguish and leapt from his throne, landing before John Winchester. Before John could retrieve his sword, Azazel thrusted his own blade deep into John's chest and twisted, lodging it in its depths. "You've killed my son, now I will kill your sons while you watch." John slumped to the ground, unmoving.

Sam yelled out to his father and ran to his side, waving his own sword menacingly at Azazel who just stood back and watched. Sam dragged his father's body over towards his brother.

Dean and Alastair's swords clashed in a slow dance of metal on metal, each one gaining a little leeway before losing ground again. When Dean heard his father's yell, he lost his concentration briefly, creating an opening for Alastair who sliced a large gap up Dean's midriff. Dean didn't even flinch at the wound and tucked and rolled, thrusting his sword upward, piercing it through Alastair's jaw and up through the top of his head like a skewer. Alastair continued to laugh and spit up blood as his body slowly burst into dark smoke which floated skyward.

Dean helped Sam drag their father's body away from the fight and instructed him to press down on the wounds tightly. Dean then picked up his sword and approached Azazel. He felt his amulet tingle as he walked towards his mark. He knew the amulet was trying to tell him that this was his fate; to defeat the yellow-eyed demon. Azazel was grinning again, "Going to avenge your dear old mommy and daddy now?"

Dean struck out at Azazel, gaining an early advantage, but Azazel was strong. When Dean doubted his own strength, he felt his amulet burn more strongly. He thought about his father's slumped over figure and his mother's burnt body and it gave him courage. Dean pushed Azazel onto the ground and held the knife to the demon's throat. "My, my, look at you, little Dean Winchester all grown up. Well, go on then, take revenge for your parents. Do it!" Azazel goaded him on. And Dean gritted his teeth in a snarl.

"You don't deserve death." Dean traced the sword along the demon's throat, tracing patterns in blood along the skin. "But I don't have anything else I want to do with you. So I will spare you in death." Dean plunged the sword straight into the demon's throat. Azazel's body went up into smoke more quickly than the others, but Dean didn't stick around to watch.

Dean rushed back to his father's side, taking up Sam's position, applying pressure to hold the bleeding wound at bay. John twisted his head to look at his son, but his eyes were glassy and unfocused. "Dad ..." A single tear slid down Dean's cheek and landed on the tip of his father's nose.

At his son's voice, a hint of recognition came to his face, "Dean ..."

Dean held his father's shoulder, "Shhh Dad, don't talk. Everything's going to be ok. We'll get you back to Pam and she'll help us."

John shook his head, "No Dean. Listen, I'm dying. No one can help me now. But listen ..." John paused to swallow. "I'm sorry, Dean. I'm so sorry." He coughed up some blood. "I love you boys so much. So very much." John closed his eyes and tears pooled underneath them.

"Dad? Dad!" Dean's calls became more urgent as his father was unresponsive. He felt his neck for a pulse but found nothing. Tears poured down his cheek and hung at his jaw as he bowed his head in silence.

It was a Wednesday night when Sam and Dean burned the corpse of their father. The flames of the bonfire swirled high up into the air, dancing as little nymphs around one another. The two brothers stood in silence, watching their father's body slowly burn. They had just found their father again after so long and it was too soon to lose him again. The two brothers were officially orphans now.


	4. One Thousand and One Demons

**Part 4**

Dean awoke with a throbbing headache, surrounded by darkness. It was cold and damp, and took several minutes for his eyes to adjust enough to the darkness. When he did, he really wished he hadn't. He was in a dungeon of some sort. He was clearly underground; the cell he was trapped in was made of stone and his arms were chained above his head, forcing him into a kneeling position. Beside him were several bones, clearly from some humanoid, long dead. There was also a recently dead body chained up beside him. His skin was a sickly gray and falling off, revealing diminished muscles and dirty bones. The smell was putrid and Dean couldn't help but gag at it.  
Dean couldn't remember how he got here; he assumed it had something to do with the throbbing in his head. And he assumed it was bad. He had no idea where Sammy was, but Dean hoped he was somewhere safer (and cleaner) than he was. He tried to struggle out of the restraints around his wrists, and dug through one of his boots with the other foot. Unfortunately, it seemed like all his knifes were gone, which meant he'd have to either wiggle his way out of the cuffs or break them somehow.

Dean heard a noise on the staircase and turned just in time to see what looked like several men, but which he now knew to be demons, climbing down the stairs. One shorter man in a suit with balding hair came to stop before him. He grinned at Dean and waved the larger men behind him to the dead body beside Dean, "Take this one up, he's ready nice. How about a nice slow roast? I'd like him with a bit of brown gravy I think. Outta be nice and tasty." He licked his lips and winked at Dean. For the briefest of seconds, his eyes flared black and Dean knew he was right.

The demon snapped his fingers at one of the smaller demons in his charge "You there, bring me that bloody chair and then get out of my sight. I'd like to play with my new toy." He was grinning again. He had the other demon place the chair right in front of Dean and sat down before him, staring down at him. Dean tried to tug at his shackles and the demon just laughed at him.

"What do you want with me?!" Dean demanded.

"Oh, now here we go, to the good stuff." He clapped his hands together and then brought out a knife from his pocket. "You're a real pretty one, aren't you." He took Dean's face into his hand and forced Dean to look at him, tracing the knife along his jaw. Dean gritted his teeth and glared at him. "My name is Crowley, and you're in my kingdom now. Welcome to the Valley of Hell, Deanie babe. I'm going to carve you up real nice and pretty, then when you're on your last breath, I'm going to cook you up and serve you to my men. Now, doesn't that sound so fun?"

The demon Crowley took the knife up to Dean's cheek and very carefully sliced it down, separating a very thin slice of skin from Dean's cheekbone. Dean gritted his teeth, his eyes bulging out to prevent himself from screaming. He would not give this bastard the satisfaction. Crowley let the skin hang limp from Dean's jaw while he turned his head and looked to the other cheek.

"Is that all you got? Cheek slicing?" Dean deflected to keep his mind off of the searing pain of his filleted flesh. "Let me tell you a little story. It's of a warrior who had to face the worst kind of torture imaginable and managed to get his vengeance by killing the son of a bitch who did it afterward. Now it all began when this evil asshat kidnapped the handsome young prince and locked him up in his dungeon ..." Dean could already feel his head clearing.

Crowley chuckled, sitting back and waving his hand for Dean to continue. Dean grinned and continued his tale; weaving for Crowley a tale of torture, heroism, and vengeance. Along the way Crowley giggled delightfully, occasionally slicing a different part of Dean's skin off when the story got intense.

Things continued on in that trend for several days ... weeks even. Dean had lost track of the time. Crowley would come down to the chamber every morning, begin by slicing into Dean viciously, and demand that Dean continue with his story. Dean would weave his tale, always thinking quickly on his feet and keeping the demon entertained with stories of trickery and deceit. Occasionally, he would weave riddles and logic into his story that would keep Crowley entertained for so long that he'd forget to torture Dean for entire days.

When Crowley _did _remember to slice into Dean, or use other forms of torture on him, Dean would grin and bear through the pain, never giving Crowley the satisfaction of his cries. Crowley seemed even more impressed by this.

Dean slowly started to parse together his memories of the night he was taken. Him and Sam had just finished burying their father and were on their way back home. They were ambushed in the middle of the night. Dean tried to distract their captors and yelled at Sam to get out of there. Then he was bludgeoned from behind and everything went black. He assumed his captors brought him back to this prison.

When one day Crowley sat before Dean without his usual knife and jiggling a set of keys, Dean sighed deeply in relief. He believed that Crowley had finally come to kill him, and it was about time because he was running low on ideas for stories. Crowley grinned mischievously at him. "Do you know how long you've been down here, Deanie Bean? No, of course not. There are no clocks down here, no sunlight. You've been trapped down here for so long in the darkness that you have no idea how long it's been. Well it has been one-hundred and one days, baby. No one has ever survived that long in my dungeons, hell no one has kept me entertained for that long. So, I'm here to offer you a deal." Dean raised his eyebrow at that. Dean knew he couldn't trust the demon, his father had warned him not to ever make a deal with a demon. He would sooner die than disobey his father's order. "Now, now, none of that." He must have had a look on his face at Crowley's reaction, "I would like to invite you to be my consort." Crowley grinned like he was offering Dean the grand prize at auction.

Dean growled, snarling at Crowley, "I would NEVER agree to be your consort. I would rather cut out my own heart than get into your bed."

Crowley smiled softly. "That's just too bad then, sweetheart. I was really hoping to have a piece of that sweet ass of yours, but if you'd rather have it that way." Crowley snapped his fingers and a couple of his thugs from upstairs came down to his side. "Grab him, boys." The thugs grabbed each side of Dean as Crowley unlocked the cuffs around his wrists. As soon as he was free, he began punching and flailing but Crowley pulled out his knife and shoved it into his gut so far his wrist was snug on the skin around the opening. Crowley laughed maniacally the whole time as he twisted and tugged the knife. Eventually, he pulled his hand out, leaving the knife settled in his gut, and whipped his hands on his pants. "Bring him out to the gutter."

Dean lost consciousness as the demons dragged him up the stairs. He finally felt at peace as his mind blanked. His last thoughts went to Sammy, hoping he was safe and wouldn't be too heartbroken at losing both his brother and father. Maybe, just maybe, he'd get past this and find his own fairytale.


	5. Prepare for the fight scene!

**Part 5**

When Dean awoke, it was to a cool sensation on his forehead. A gentle hand rested on his chest and he knew for a fact it wasn't Crowley's hand. It was smaller, softer, and somehow familiar. Dean threw his eyes open, jumping up in a panic. The hand pushed him back down and a deep, gravelly voice said soothingly, "Relax, you're okay now." Dean found himself obeying the voice and laying back. His eyes met the figure that the hand belonged to. It was a young man, a little older than himself. He had messy dark hair, stubble across his jaw, and the most intense blue eyes Dean had ever seen. Dean could only gape. There was something about this man, something ... he was almost radiating.

"Wh-Where ... Where am I?" Dean managed to gasp out before erupting in a fit of coughs. The man passed him a glass of water, feeding it to him slowly.

"You're safe. My name is Castiel. I have saved you." Dean could only stare at the man. As a rule, he didn't trust strangers, but he didn't really have a choice. He was still weak, but his wounds had healed up completely. He had thought for sure that he died. There was no way he could have lived through that injury. He wondered how much time had passed, and he had to get to his brother- somehow.

As if sensing his thoughts, the man gently stroked his hand over where the wound should have been, "I have healed you of all your scars." The touch was so gentle, too intimate. No one touched Dean like that, not even the girls he had fooled around with. Here was a complete stranger who had just met him and was claiming to have saved him, to have healed him. And he was touching him with such a reverence, as if Dean was the only light in a dark and twisted forest.

Dean turned his head away from it, "Yeah, well ... thanks and all, but I really should be going. I, uh ... gotta find my brother."

Dean tried to sit up but Castiel put a gentle hand to his shoulder, willing him to lay back again. Dean glared at the man. There was no way that he survived being imprisoned by some crazy son of a bitch demon and he was going to be held back by some wimpy looking dude with bewitchingly blue eyes. The man suddenly eased up on his shoulder, "You're not a prisoner, Dean. But you are still weak, you should rest."

Dean frowned; he didn't remember telling the man his name. He ignored that thought in favor of rifling around the room for his clothes, "Yeah, well, I have things to do. No time for rest." As Dean dressed he suddenly noticed a very strange scar on his left arm, it looked almost like a handprint. He thought the man had said he healed him of all his scars? But he couldn't even remember getting this one ... He shrugged the thought off in favor of getting out of there. Dean dressed quickly and was out of the door without another word. He stumbled slightly on the pathway out of the small cottage and the man, Castiel, was instantly at his side. "Look, Buddy, personal space. Okay?" Dean shrugged his hands off of him and Castiel had snapped back, stung. "I appreciate the help, but I really gotta go."

Castiel followed him all the way down the road before Dean finally twirled around and glared at him, "There a reason why you're following me?"

Castiel just stared at him solemnly, "Yes."

"Care to elaborate?" Dean gestured wildly with his hands to show off his annoyance.

"I need your assistance." Dean raised an eyebrow, what could this guy possibly need with him? "When I saved you, I was looking for a righteous man. I believe you to be this righteous man."

At that, Dan began outright laughing at the man. "Are you serious? Me, righteous? Buddy, you got the wrong man. Sorry you went out of your way to help a poor schmuck like me, but I'm nobody. I'm just some guy from Lawrence who went out looking for my father. I found him, he's dead now, and all I want to do is go home to my little brother. I've given up everything, lost almost everything; I even gave up my only chance at my own fairytale to find my father. And don't get me wrong, I would do it all over again- for my father. But I am nothing. I am not the man you're looking for. So could you just leave me alone? I just want to find my brother."

When Castiel looked at him with the most crushed face, Dean couldn't help but feel bad for the poor bastard. Looking for some knight in shining armor all this time, and thinking Dean was it, all for nothing. But, Dean really had to get out of there. Castiel approached him cautiously. He stopped a couple of feet in front of Dean, clearly remembering that talk about personal space they'd had earlier. He reached out to stroke Dean's cheek with his hand gently, "You don't think you deserve to be saved." Dean closed his eyes at the touch. After a few moments, he remembered his mission and pulled away, glaring, "You're more important than you think, Dean." Castiel stared into Dean's eyes, and Dean got the strange sensation that Castiel could see deeper than his surface, as if he could look into him and measure up his worth.

Dean rolled his eyes, "Yeah right."

"If you insist on finding your brother, I can assist you with that." Dean huffed, he didn't like the idea, but he didn't really have much of a choice. He didn't even know where he was; let alone where to find Sammy. He hoped that Sam had returned to the village, but he had a strong suspicion that he wouldn't have left until he found Dean. They were brothers and they would do anything for one another. Dean had risked his own life so that Sam could escape, and Dean knew that Sam would be just dumb enough to try and find some way to rescue him instead of returning to safety. So, Dean and Castiel set off in search of Sam.

Dean had always been good at tracking, but Castiel had an almost unnatural sense of direction. They began by returning to the spot in which Dean had last saw Sam, then they were able to distinguish the tracks the demons made from Sam's and the horses. It didn't take them very long to find Impala, as she had stayed close to where she had lost her owner. The two of them rode on Impala, following the tracks left by Sammy. Dean had found himself quickly warming up to Castiel.

"So, you raised your brother Samuel since he was six years old?"

"Yeah, Sammy has always been my responsibility. He's the only family I have left now and I've gotta look after him; make sure he's safe, you know? At least till he's old enough to go off and find his own fairytale. He's always been so smart and resourceful. I'm sure if anyone can do it, it'll be him."

Castiel smiled at Dean and wrapped his hands around his waist more tightly, "You don't give yourself enough credit, Dean. You are destined for great things."

Dean chuckled, "You keep saying that, but I'm nothing special."

"You'll see soon enough." He then buried his head in Dean's shoulder.

"Hey, hey! Personal space, remember?"

"Right Dean."

After several hours, the journeyers came to a town. Dean asked around, describing his brother to the locals to see if anyone had seen him. After getting a couple of positive ID's, Dean had determined that Sam had passed through town and left with a young woman who most of the locals did not trust. Someone gave them directions to where they believed the girl's camp to be located.

"I don't like this, Cas. Sam knows better than to go off on his own with strangers." Dean was frowning at the idea of it.

Castiel smiled at Dean's use of a nickname, it made him feel as though they were finally getting somewhere, "Maybe he thought she could help him find you somehow? You said your brother would most likely try anything to get you back."

Dean grimaced, "That's what I'm afraid of, Cas. What if he did something really stupid?"

Cas just shrugged his shoulders, "I will do anything in my power to help you, Dean."

Dean couldn't help smiling at the prospect.

It was sundown when they made it to the outskirts of town where the camp was. The two of them scoped out the area before approaching. It seemed like there was about half a dozen figures, one of them was a girl and one of them looked like it could be Sammy.

"Dean, Dean, I have something to tell you."

"Shh, Cas. We're on a stakeout, you're supposed to be quiet."  
"But this is really important! I think the people your brother is involved with are demons."

"Demons!?" Dean was suddenly very alert to what Cas was saying. "You mean to tell me my brother is hanging out with demons? Sammy would never do that. He knows better than that."

"I understand, Dean. But I can assure you, that your brother's current company is made up of demons. I don't know why he would be hanging out with demons or what his deal with them is, but I can assure you that they are hell spawn. They cannot be trusted, Dean."

Castiel searched Dean's eyes meaningfully. Dean knew better than anyone that demons were dangerous, and he had begun to start trusting Cas, but he couldn't believe that Sam would be that stupid. He could understand doing anything for family, hell he'd sacrificed himself for Sam, but making deals with demons?

"Let's go find out."

Dean approached the camp cautiously, but that didn't prevent one of the demons from getting the drop on him. Before he truly understood what was going on, two demons had him pinned to the ground and the female held a knife to his throat. Beside him, Castiel was also being pinned to the ground by demons. "No, Ruby! Wait!" Sam came running to Dean's side, blocking the path of the girl's knife. "That's my brother."

"Your brother?" The girl raised her eyebrow questioningly, but didn't move to put her knife away.

"Yes this is Dean, the brother I told you about? I don't know who that is ..."

"My name is Castiel ..." Cas tried to introduce himself but the demons holding him down just hit him and told him to shut up.

"Sammy, what are you doing hanging out around demons?!" Dean demanded from his submissive position.

"Dean, I can explain. Let him go." The demons holding Dean released him but stood close by. Castiel cleared his throat, trying to signal to the others they should let him go too but he was ignored.

The two brothers ignored everyone else in favor of having a silent conversation between them. Sam threw up his hands in frustration, clearly upset with whatever Dean's eyes had told him. "Dean, you were kidnapped! By Crowley! The King of Hell! I had to do something! And Ruby has helped me, she's helping me. I know you don't trust demons and I know they can't be trusted." The demons around him grunted in displeasure. "But Ruby can help me, she can help _us_. We're working on something, Dean. I think this could be my chance at my own fairytale. I know what you're going to say ..." Sam held up his hand to stop Dean from interrupting, "But, I'm not too young. I think I've proved that over the last few months. I helped you find Dad, and I helped kill Azazel's demons, and I lived without you for months! Ruby and I have been hunting. There's this woman, she's known as the White Witch, Lilith. She's very powerful. Ruby and I have been hunting her. She's real bad, Dean and has been killing people. I think defeating her could be my destiny!"

Dean was glaring at his brother, "I know how much you want your own fairytale, Sammy. But, these are demons we're talking about! They can't be trusted!"

"Woah, woah! Family drama! Now, Sam, we're moving out tonight. You can come with us or not, it's your choice. But I won't have me and my men insulted like this." Ruby glared at Dean, then her and the rest of the demons wandered back to the camp and begin packing up.

Castiel came back to stand beside Dean in a protective gesture. Sam finally noticed him and stared at the other man, "Dean, who's that?"

"Oh, this is Castiel. He saved me."

"It's nice to meet you, Samuel." Castiel shook Sam's hand. Sam could only gape.

"Cas, I think there's something else going on around here that Sam's not telling me about," Dean confided in Castiel once the two of them were back at their horses and out of earshot of the demons.

"Well, demons generally can't be trusted. But I, too, sense it. There's a great darkness here. I fear your brother has done something terrible."

Dean gritted his teeth, looking down at his shuffling feet, "Yea, well, he's my brother and I love him. But, when he get's determined like this ... Also, I'm afraid that demon bitch has corrupted him."

"Ah, yes, Ruby. They're definitely up to something."

"So, do you think we should stick around and find out what they're up to?"

"I think it would be for the best, Dean. Until we can determine what kind of a deal Ruby has made with your brother."

That night Castiel and Dean travelled with the group of demons. They were on the trail of a beast from the Other Plains. Sam seemed to be just as nerdy in the company of demons and was busy fawning over his book as Ruby and the other demons prepared their weapons. Dean watched them with a careful eye and Castiel watched Dean, worried.

The beast they were after was a werewolf and would only come out on the full moon, which happened to be that night. The group set out to hunt the monster but it was very elusive and they nearly lost its scent. The demons could sniff out the monsters of the Other Plains like hound dogs, but Dean was still the better tracker because he knew how creatures hid. Dean and Sam worked together to track the monster and Ruby's demons ambushed it from behind. Dean was nearly bit by the beast but Cas pushed him out of the way at the last minute. Dean was, once again, indebted to Castiel for his life, but this time he didn't mind so much. Dean grew very suspicious when he saw Ruby's men tying up the monster and hauling it back to camp.

Castiel and Dean hid and watched as Ruby and her gang unloaded the beast from their wagon and hauled it to a closed off tent. Soon, they heard screams from the creature and moved to get a closer look. They overheard Ruby and Sam arguing, "Look, Sam ... I know now that your brother's back you're hesitant to continue, but you _have_ to if you want to be strong enough."

"I know, I know. My Gods, I know, Ruby! I just ... I don't like it ..."

Dean could tell Ruby was frowning from the tone of her voice, "Come on, Sam. They're monsters, they're barely human. No one's going to miss them."

Dean felt shivers rolling down his spine as he heard a ripping sound and crunching that sounded like chewing. Dean wanted to gag.

"Ugh. This is so terrible, Ruby."

Ruby's voice sounded mischievous now, "Just needs a little salt ... or something else." Now the distinct sound of kissing could be heard, and Dean knew he would be sick.

He grabbed Castiel's arm and ran as far as he could before hurling. Cas wove his fingers through Dean's hair, trying to comfort him, but Dean batted his hand away swiftly.

"Oh no Cas. Oh no. They're ... they're ... no no no!" Dean was outright crying now. Tear poured down his face as he dry heaved.

Castiel sat on the ground beside him. "They're devouring monsters to gain their strength," Castiel said very frankly.

Dean felt like he was going to puke again, "Yeah, I got that," he grunted, "What am I going to do?"

"Dean, if your brother doesn't stop his activities it will change him forever. He will become the next thing you will feel compelled to hunt."

Dean frowned at Castiel, "Are you saying that this … _'thing' _he's doing, will turn him into a monster? We have to stop him, Cas."

Castiel bit down on his lip, "Dean, I think I might be able to help." Dean looked at Cas hopefully. "Remember when we first met and I told you I was looking for a righteous man? Well, I was looking for a man to aid my brother. My brother is a very powerful king of the Kingdom of Heaven. I actually come from a magical people, that's how I was able to heal you. I think my brother can help you if you'll come with me back to his kingdom."

Dean nodded his head, "Ok. If you think he can help my brother, then I'll come with you."


	6. One Wore Blue and One Wore Gray

**Part 6**

It was surprisingly easier than Dean expected to convince Sam to come with him and Castiel. As soon as Dean had mentioned that Cas was from the Kingdom of Heaven, Sam was right on board. "Dean! Why didn't you tell me your friend was from Heaven? Do you have any idea how powerful the beings of Heaven are? They can help us defeat Lilith!" And there wasn't much of a problem convincing Ruby not to come along, because the second Heaven was mentioned she was out. "Look Sam, they don't like demons in Heaven. They're all 'kill first, ask questions never.' Bye Sam."

So the three boys began their journey to the Kingdom of Heaven, following Castiel's lead. It took them two weeks to reach their destination and, along the way, Castiel filled them in on the history of his people. The Kingdom of Heaven had been in the grip of a civil war for centuries. Once the King had stepped down from his throne, he had left his two oldest sons to rule the kingdom. Michael, the oldest, would take the throne but his brother Lucifer disagreed with his ability to lead the kingdom and had challenged his brother. The people of the kingdom fell into war as they split their loyalty between the two brothers. The war created a great schism in the kingdom, and the two brothers sought every possible way to defeat one another's armies. Where Michael was hailed for his honor and cunning, Lucifer was known for his strength and vices. The free spirits, the fighters, the thieves- all broke off to follow Lucifer's kingdom. Whereas, Michael's kingdom was built on family and workmen.

Lucifer was building a great army and word of it had spread throughout the Kingdom of Heaven and the Other Plains. Michael sought a weapon of his own. He sent Castiel to scour the world for a warrior, a righteous man who was fated to bring peace to the kingdom of Heaven as well as the world. Castiel had been looking for said man for decades before finding Dean Winchester. He had faced many battles, being swept up in the battles of many great men. In the beginning whenever he would find a man he thought to be the righteous man he would stay by their side constantly, guiding them in their own journeys, protecting them from attackers, and healing them of all their injuries. After several failed attempts at finding the righteous man he realized that 'perching on the shoulder' of his hero's actually hindered them. They could not prove their own strength and cunning when they constantly had a guardian saving them and guiding their every move. He now realized, however, that all those other hero's were false righteous men. None of them were like Dean. The instant Castiel met Dean he knew he'd finally found his man. Angels, Castiel explained, had a unique ability to see into a person's soul and measure the value they find there; they could see a person for what they really were and what they could really become. It was very similar to the way psychic could read people, but unlike psychics, angels were never wrong about a person's potential.

Dean couldn't help but laugh as Cas came to the conclusion of his story. He was still skeptical of his own worth in this story but if Michael wanted him to go out and fight for him, he would do anything to save Sammy from his deal with the demon. He was also awed at the tales of Castiel's strength and bravery, Castiel didn't even seem to be bragging from these stories. He just told his own tales of heroism as if he were simply stating fact. Castiel was quite humble as well as a brave warrior. Perhaps he'd underestimated the pale little guy.

The kingdom was unlike anything Dean had ever seen. The streets were literally paved in gold, and the buildings were all shimmering in silver as they rose upwards into the skies. The castle itself was the size of the entire town of Lawrence and there were guards posted all around the perimeter. The grounds were lush with greens and flowerbeds. Dean couldn't even identify half the plants around the kingdom grounds. Everywhere the brothers passed, they heard whispers and townspeople hid behind shutters and closed doors. When they reached the castle doors, the guards immediately parted for them, bowing before Castiel.

Dean raised his eyebrow in question at Castiel, but the native man ignored Dean's silent inquiry. Castiel led the brothers into the castle and through a long hallway. One guard stopped him with a hand on his shoulder, "Prince Castiel, you've returned. Your brother is expecting you," a tall ,blond man in full-body armor with a smirk told Castiel.

Dean's eyebrows shot up further at that. "Prince?" he mouthed in question.

Castiel glared at him and waved to the brothers, "My brother is expecting us." He led them straight into the throne room.

The throne room was even more elaborate than the rest of the castle. At the end of a long, golden carpet was a single throne and at it sat a young man with huge, white wings protruding from his back. "Brother." The man at the throne smiled softly at his brother before his eyes fell to Dean.

Castiel immediately dropped to his knees before his brother, and Dean and Sam followed suit. "You've brought me a present, brother," the crowned man addressed Castiel but his eyes did not leave Dean. Dean had to look away from his gaze; it was as if his eyes burnt right through him.

"Yes, brother. I've brought you a righteous man as you requested of me so many years ago. I've been journeying the world in search of this man. His name is Dean Winchester. He has come to ask your favor." Castiel spoke to the ground while addressing his brother.

"Very well. What can I do for you, Dean Winchester?"

Dean looked up at the king and then rose to his feet. If he was going to do this, then he was going to do it _his_ way, and he wasn't the kneeling type. "Um, yea. Michael, is it?" Castiel frowned at Dean's informality, but Michael just smiled, nodding for Dean to continue. "Well uh ... you see ... my brother has been hunting this witch, the White Witch. Goes by Lilith. Cas said you might be able to help us to defeat her."

Michael smiled proudly, "Ah, yes, _Lilith_. One of my brother's creations ... Dean, if you agree to be my servant, to serve me in my war against my brother, then I can assure you that Lilith will be killed in the crossfires."

Dean looked to his little brother for guidance. Sam stood too, beside his brother. "Umm, your majesty. Uh … Michael, I would like to kill Lilith myself. I believe that, in doing so, I could save my own town by bringing fairytales back to the people."

Michael nodded, "Very well then. Samuel Winchester shall join my troops as well. Castiel will show you to your rooms. While you stay here you will be welcome to anything you desire. My own brother, Castiel, will wait on you."

Castiel was frowning like he would protest, but he didn't say anything. Finally, Castiel rose and led the two brothers out of the throne room. Dean was staring Castiel down, but Cas kept his back to him. "So, Michael is your brother? Why didn't you say anything, Cas? He wasn't acting very 'brotherly'."

Castiel turned to glare at Dean, "Michael is the king of this kingdom. I am one of several dozen of his brothers. He gave me a great honor by sending me to find him a righteous man. He trusted me as the great warrior I am to find his righteous man and assist him in the way I saw fit. It was how I could best serve him. And if he wants me to wait on you, then I will. But do not question my loyalty." Cas' angry outburst shut Dean up. He looked over to his brother who simply shrugged his shoulders. The three of them walked quietly as Castiel showed them to their rooms.

Michael had had Castiel lay out a white toga for Dean; it was of a very fine silk and had the land's emblem engraved on it. He also laid out a pair of golden sandal, to complete the whole 'man of the court' look that really did not befit Dean. Dean, however, did not want to offend Michael or Castiel for that matter. When Castiel looked at Dean. he smiled greatly, most likely thinking Dean's figure was suited to the wardrobe of a nobleman. Castiel himself wore full plate mail armor while walking around the kingdom, just as the other guards. Dean could really see the warrior in Castiel's tales now. It would be hard to distinguish him as royalty as such. All of the angels in the kingdom also wore their wings out within the city's great walls.

"These people are angels, Dean. They're known for their generosity and good will. Why can't you just accept we've finally found the good guys? That they actually want to help us and see us succeed?"

"Because I don't trust anyone, Sam, and you shouldn't either. But I know one way to find out if they really are as generous as they say they are ..."

Sam called after Dean as he pulled on his boots and walked out the door, "Where you going. Dean?"

"To talk to the people!" Dean said as he threw his hands into the air.

Dean wandered around the town looking for anything interesting until he came across a tavern that had, 'The Roadhouse' written above it. Upon going into the tavern, he could tell it was his type of place right away. It was dark and grungy and everyone was keeping to their own little corners. Dean sidled up to the bar where a pretty young blonde girl was keeping bar. "Whisky, please." The girl slid a glass towards him.

The man sitting at the bar beside him grunted, "Stuff'll poison you."

Dean glanced over at him with one eye; he was an older man with a gruff beard and a beer belly. He wore the brown cloths of a worker and an old worn hat. Dean held out his hand to the man, "Dean, Dean Winchester. I'm new to town."

The man just grunted again and took a sip of his drink before muttering, "Bobby Singer. What blew you into town?"

Dean grinned down into his glass, "Here to sign up for the big war."

Bobby glared at him, "Now why in the hell would you want to do that, you idjit?"

Dean chuckled, "Well, why? Aren't the angels just as generous and wonderful as everyone says they are?"

Bobby snorted, "I ain't saying that, you idjit. I'm just saying this war is stupid and ain't gonna go nowheres anytime soon."

Dean bit his lip, trying to look thoughtful, "But what if Michael had a secret weapon that could defeat Lucifer?"

Bobby almost choked on his drink from laughing too suddenly, "One of those boys always has a secret weapon. Ain't gonna make a lick of difference."

An older woman came up behind Bobby and smacked him on the back of the head. "Quit getting yourself all worked up. Now, who's this nice young lad? Looks like he could use something to eat. Jo, why don't you go get him some roast beef? Now I'm Ellen, owner of this here tavern. Hope my husband Bobby hasn't been talking your ear off here." Ellen smiled warmly at him, and Dean did a double take. Ellen was really good looking for an older woman, golden brown hair, soft brown eyes, a sweet smile, there was no way the old geezer Bobby was good enough for this cougar.

The blonde at the bar brought over a sandwich for Dean, placing it before him. The blonde girl smiled at him, "And this is my daughter Jo."

Dean grinned, "Nice to meet you, sweetheart."

Ellen glared at his informality and Dean schooled his features, stuffing the sandwich into his mouth.

During the next couple of weeks, Dean became close to Bobby, Ellen, and Jo. As soon as Ellen found out how Dean's mother died when he was very young, she instantly began mothering him; from feeding him to making sure he kept himself hydrated after play fighting with his younger brother. Bobby was always up for a lively discussion and a good drink and he even sometimes gave Dean pointers on his fighting. He was like the father figure that Dean had recently lost and missed so greatly.

Dean couldn't help but feel at home with the Singer-Harvelles. He learnt that Bobby and Ellen were both remarried and found one another after they'd both been widowed. Bobby was a daily patron of Ellen's bar and was going there for two years before he finally gathered the courage to ask Ellen to have a drink with him. Soon after that they were remarried. Jo was Ellen's daughter from her first marriage, but she took to Bobby like bee's on honey. Jo was a little spitfire herself and Dean found himself becoming quick friends with her. She would often tell Dean how she hoped to find her own fairytale one day, and then she would meet her knight in shining armor and save the world.

Dean was hanging out at The Roadhouse one afternoon chatting with Jo when Castiel burst through the doors. He glanced around the room quickly, until his eyes landed on Dean. He strode towards the man purposefully and sat down before him, interrupting the conversation between Dean and Jo. Dean looked at him quizzically, "What are you doing here?"

"Samuel told me where I could find you." Jo was eyeing the angel suspiciously, but Castiel only had eyes for Dean. He stared at him like he was slowly stripping down all of Dean's defenses. Now that Castiel was back in Heaven, he had all of his powers back at full force and his wings were in plain sight; they were a deep midnight blue and shone in the dingy tavern lights. Most of the tavern patrons were watching them now.

Jo looked at Dean warily, "Should I leave you two ...?" She placed a delicate hand on Dean's shoulder and looked into his eyes.

Dean ripped his gaze from Castiel to look at Jo, smiling softly. "Nah, it's ok, sweetheart. We'll only be a minute."

Castiel glared at the young blonde, "Dean Winchester is _my warrior_, he's not here to be your plaything."

Dean and Jo both gaped at the angel's outburst. "I thought he was _Michael's _warrior ..." Jo muttered beneath her breath.

"Maybe you better go." Dean waved the girl off without touching her anymore; he didn't want to piss Castiel off further. Once she was gone, Dean turned back to Cas, glaring. "What do you want, Cas?"

Castiel seemed to relax once Jo was gone. "You should be training. Michael needs you to be strong to fight in his war." Castiel's tone was commanding but soft.

Dean glared, "Yeah, well, I've been working my ass off! I need a break, Cas. Besides, Michael hasn't told me what he wants me for yet, or when we're moving out or nothing. In fact, he's done a total of no talking to me since I got here."

"That's because you're my charge. I'm supposed to be looking after you until Michael's ready for you."

"Fine, but don't you think he could at least give me someone else to train with? All I've had is Sam and Jo, and by now I know both their moves pretty well. It's not helpful anymore."

"I will train you myself then." Castiel seemed pleased at the turn of events, and Dean couldn't deny the fact that he was eager to be trained by an actual angel.

Dean was wandering around the castle looking for something to do when he heard voices, familiar voices talking in heated tones. He recognized one of them to be the king, Michael's. He heard his own name being spoken and decided to get a closer look. He recognized the man talking to Michael as his right hand man, Zachariah. "Do you really think the little meatbag is ready for this?" Zachariah was asking Michael. A flare of anger dripped down Dean's spine as he suspected that the 'meatbag' in question was him.

"Don't worry, he won't need to be ready, all he needs is to say 'yes' to my command." Zachariah raised his eyebrows in question. Michael smiled sadly, "The righteous man is but only a puppet in my army. I've conjured up a spell that will turn him into the warrior I truly need. He will have no need for human pleasures such as eating and sleeping, he'll only know the fight. Lucifer won't know what hit him." Zachariah let out a surprised chuckle.

"Oh, my. I was wondering what you could possibly need with a _human_. I should have known you had something _special_ planned."

Michael nodded and sighed, "Yes well, it has become necessary for the greater good."

Dean ran down the hallway, trying to keep his breath even and his footsteps quiet. When he got to his room, he pulled the door open and slammed it behind himself. He instantly knew he wasn't alone in the room. His eyes fell to the bed, where Castiel was sat. "Dean." He looked at Dean with a sweet kind of reverence, but Dean wasn't having any of it today.

Dean approached the angel, "You son of a bitch." He punched Cas right in the jaw before yanking his hand back immediately, cradling it against his chest in pain, "Damn it. What is your jaw made of? Steel?!"

Castiel looked thoughtfully at the broken hand. "I'm sorry." He tried to take Dean's hand into his own but Dean pulled it back, glaring at him. "I only wish to heal you."

"I don't want any more of your help, you self-righteous dickhead. You think I wouldn't find out? That I'd just go along with his plan all hunky-dory. Then when he was like, 'oh, by the way, I just want to use your body for my master-army and to turn you into a drooling meatsuit puppet,' that I'd just be like 'ok! Let's go hold hands and run into the sunset singing kumbaya together'? You ... you angels are such dicks! Well you know what? I won't do it!" Dean was panting now, from his running and his angry outburst.

"Michael said that? I don't believe it! He wouldn't ..." Castiel looked troubled.

Dean huffed, "Yeah … well … he said it was 'necessary for the greater good'."

Castiel cast his eyes downward, "Oh Michael … How far you've fallen that you stoop to such dark methods ..." Castiel looked back up to Dean, his eyes shining now. "I'm so sorry, Dean. I swear I had no idea, you must believe me."

Dean watched the angel for a moment; Cas looked so heartbroken that Dean couldn't help but believe him. "You're serious." Castiel nodded his head. "Well it's true, all of it. I just overheard Michael talking to his right hand man, Zachariah."

Castiel shook his head, "I had no idea. I would never allow Michael to harm you."

Dean was surprised at his sincerity; he could tell Castiel was completely serious about not wanting his brother to harm him. "Well, I can't stay here. If I stay here, Michael will turn me into his magic puppet and put on a little puppet show for his brother. Sam and I have to get out of here."

"I agree. We have to get to Sam." Before Dean could say anything, Castiel put his fingers to Dean's forehead and they both disappeared from the room. They quickly reappeared in Sam's room and Dean felt terribly dizzy.

Sam ran to them immediately "Dean, what the hell?"

"Sam, we have to get out of here, right now!" Dean demanded.

"Uh ... ok. Let me just-" Before Sam could finish his sentence, Cas grabbed onto both of them and they appeared on the edge of the town, right before the gate.

"You two need to get out of here immediately. I'll get your horses." Cas disappeared again, and Dean was getting very sick of all this hocus pocus now. Castiel reappeared a minute later with two horses; one of them was Dean's Impala. "They'll be looking for you, so you have to move fast."

Dean and Sam mounted their horses quickly and Dean turned to Cas, offering him a hand but Cas just stared at him blankly. "Aren't you coming?" Cas shook his head in dissent. "Won't they kill you if you stay?"

"Probably. But I must distract them if you're to get out of here safely."

"Cas, you have to come with us. You won't make it out of there."

"Dean. I'll find you guys, but right now you have to get out of here as fast as you can."

"Come on, Dean. Cas is right, we've got to get going." Dean watched after Cas' retreating figure as the two brothers rode out of the town's gate. As soon as they passed through it, Castiel's figure disappeared.


	7. Lady and the Dragon

**Part 7**

After leaving the kingdom it took them a few days to get to where Ruby's gang was camped out. Dean was against going back to Ruby, because he still didn't trust her, but they didn't really have anywhere else to turn to. They knew that Michael and the other angels would be after them and they needed allies. Ruby seemed to be expecting them when they got to the campout. She helped Sam off his horse. "Thank the gods you got here alright. I knew those douchebag angels were up to something." She gave Sam a quick kiss on his cheek and Dean eyed her wearily. Sam saw his looks and pushed Ruby away.

"We need some way to defeat Lilith, like yesterday. Michael's army is going to be after us and we need something to make us strong enough to resist him."

Ruby smiled slyly, "I thought you would say that. I've been doing some research, and I think I know how we can kill Lilith." She led Sam and Dean to her own tent and a table in the middle. On the table was an old scroll, beginning to fall apart. On the scroll was a drawing of a large dragon. "What's this?" Dean grunts.

"This is a way to kill Lilith. This is Zennyo Ryuo, a goddess that transforms into a dragon. It is said that her fangs are as sharp as knives and emit a powerful poison that can smite demons, monsters, and angels alike. With her fang we can kill Lilith."

Dean raised his eyebrow at her, and Sam frowned, "So how do you propose we defeat her if she can kill with her teeth?"

"Well, when she's injured, she reverts back to her human form which is a lot easier to kill. We're going to have to take her by surprise." Ruby was very absorbed in reading through the text on the scroll.

Dean was still skeptical, "You're going to kill a dragon goddess? Aren't dragons supposed to be known for their wisdom or something? And you're supposed to woo them with your wit? How the hell are you going to kill it?"

Ruby sighs, "Don't you worry about it, Dean. We need her if Sam's going to be strong enough to defeat Lilith. We think we've tracked down her lair, but we have to wait till it rains because she's a goddess of rain and only reveals herself in it."

Dean shook his head, "This is a really bad idea."

Sam dragged Dean out of Ruby's tent and faced him, "Dean I know you're really against this, and if we had any other way I'd be all for it, but we don't. We tried going to Heaven and Michael and the angels turned out to be a bunch of douchebags. This could be our only chance Dean! _My_ only chance! You know what this means, right? If I defeat Lilith, I'll get my own happily ever after, my own fairytale, and then I'll save Lawrence ... I'll save the _world_ Dean. I could bring back the fairytale! I just have to do this first, so are you with me or not, Dean?"

Dean sighed, "I know, Sam. I know." He grunted, "I trust you, I do. It's her I don't trust. Do we really need to kill the dragon? Can't we just ask her for her fang? Maybe she'll be sympathetic to our cause and will want to help us."

Sam looked at the ground, kicking some dust up with his feet before taking a breath and looking Dean in the eyes. "No, Dean. We need her. We need her body." Sam grimaced, "Look, I was going to tell you ... but I wasn't really sure how. Ruby and I, we've been ... hunting monsters and then eating them." Sam bit his lip, expecting Dean's look of disgust but Dean kept his face carefully blank, so Sam continued, "I know what you're thinking, it's disgusting but it makes me stronger, Dean. When we eat the monsters, we gain their strength, that's how I've been getting so strong. And can you imagine it Dean? If I eat a goddess, can you imagine how strong I would be?"

Dean looked away from his brother, scrunching his face, "I know, Sam. I know what you've been doing. Do you have any idea how bad that sounds? Castiel said ... he said if you continue, you'd become a monster yourself." Dean forced himself to look at his brother, his brother looked crushed. "Sam, this is dangerous. That can't be good for you. Ruby's a demon, but you're human, your body is not made to do that. Castiel's right, it will change you if you keep that up. I trust you, Sam, but you have to stop. I want to help you, but I cannot condone that." He stared his brother down with a heavy gaze and Sam looked like he was on the verge of tears.

Sam threw himself at his brother, wrapping his arms around his chest and pushing his face into his shoulder, his tears were now pouring freely and he was sobbing, "I'm so sorry, Dean. I'm so sorry. I should have told you. I'm sorry. I don't want to be a monster. I'll stop, I promise."

Dean ruffled the back of Sam's hair, "Ok, buddy. I know you are. Ok, enough girl talk, right?" He gently pushed his brother off his shoulder. "Come on, I'll help you ice this dragon so we can get the fang, but we don't need to eat it. You'll be strong enough without that, right?" Sam nodded between soft sobs.

Dean and Sam waited in Ruby's camp for days for it to rain. They trained while they waited, building up their strength. Sam stayed out of Ruby's tent and out of her bed during their time there and Dean was really proud of him. He thought he could finally start to trust his brother. Ruby was not pleased, and her men were even less so. Most of them did not trust the Winchester brothers and wanted to leave. Then, finally, on a Friday, it rained. The brothers and their demon companions packed up everything they'd need for their hunt. The camp was only a few hours from where Ruby and her companions concluded the goddess' lair was.

At the mouth of the cave, a sweet smell wafted through the entrance. Sam informed Dean that it was most likely lotuses, the flower that symbolizes fertility. The cave was very moist, water dripped from the ceiling and walls like rain and echoed loudly throughout the stone tunnels, deafening the brothers. Although they could not communicate to each other through voice, which would have been a hindrance for any other hunters, the Winchesters could communicate to each other through hand signals and facial expressions. As such, they were able to weave the intricate tunnels of the caves. At some point they lost the majority of Ruby's army, either through the maze of tunnels, or through the small creatures that protected the caves and kept attacking the hunters. Soon it was down to just Sam, Dean, and Ruby as they came to a large alcove within the caves. There was a large lake in the middle and a young woman was bathing within the waters, washing her long blonde hair. Dean was mesmerized by the woman's beauty and started moving towards her, pulled in by her mystic beauty.

Ruby threw out a hand, grabbing onto Dean's arm and stopping him from progressing further. "Stop, you'll alert her to our presence."

Dean scrunched his nose up looking at Ruby dazedly. The woman suddenly looked up, spotting the intruders. She let out a loud wail and suddenly her limbs stretched out and scales grew down her body, glistening in the artificial light of the hunters' lanterns. Before them stood a large, blue-gray dragon that could easily rival ten men stood on top one another head to toe. Dean gaped up at it, "My lord, that was the beautiful woman of a moment ago?"

Ruby hissed, "Yes, and you've alerted her now."

The dragon let out another wail and spewed out flames from her great mouth. The two brothers jumped in opposite directions, avoiding the flames. The dragon immediately began running towards Dean, letting out great wails. Dean stumbled, trying to draw his sword. He glanced across the room to Sam and Ruby, Sam was trying to find a hiding spot as Ruby began drawing the sigils they would need to transform Sam's sword into a weapon that could pierce the dragon's scales. So Dean was left to distract the dragon ...

He weaved in and out of rock formations as the dragon kept trying to spew fire at its victim. He didn't even have enough time between bursts to attack back. Then he got to the end of the line, where he was trapped between the dragon and the lake. He only thought for a moment before throwing himself into the lake. The dragon stomped its feet in anger, at this point it had completely forgotten about Sam and Ruby and its sole prey was Dean. The dragon flew up into the air and dove into the water, causing ripples to spread throughout the lake. It swam like a fish, being born of water and dove deep until it found Dean and snatched him into her jaw. She flew out of the water, soaring into the air. Dean was unconscious in her jaw.

Sam and Ruby had finished their spell and Sam was waiting for the beast, standing over the lake by balancing on a rock formation. When she flew up into the air, Sam clenched his teeth, "You let go of my brother, you bitch." The dragon snapped her head in Sam's direction. She opened her mouth to let out a loud roar, dropping Dean into the water. Dean's unconscious body dropped like a dead weight into the depths of the water. Sam looked down to his brother's figure, face torn. "I've got him, you kill that bitch!" Ruby yelled out as she dove into the lake after Dean's body.

Sam, now having nothing to divide his attention, jumped onto the back of the dragon. She tried to knock him off, breathing fire down her back but she couldn't reach his small form clinging to her back. He stabbed the sword in between her wings and the dragon let out a low cry. Suddenly she started to shrink very quickly, until Sam was clutching to a naked woman and plummeting into the water below him. He broke the surface of the water with a loud smack and the two plummeted deep. As soon as they stopped sinking, Sam kicked off and dragged the limp body to the surface. He swam to the shore where Ruby and Dean were panting heavily. He dragged the body up and threw her next to his body.

Dean grimaced and backed away, the body was broken and very different from the beautiful woman she was when he'd first saw her. Ruby grinned at Sam, "Good job, Sam. Now we need to extract her fang."

"Well will the fang still work when she's in her human form?"

"One way to find out," Ruby declared as she pulled open the other woman's jaw and, using her long nails, pulled the largest tooth from her mouth. As she tossed it to Sam, it suddenly transformed back into a large dragon fang. The body before Ruby changed back into a massive dragon as well. Sam examined it for a moment before putting it into his pack.

Ruby took out her knife and used it to rip off a chunk of the dragon's flank. Dean stared at her in horror as she handed it over to Sam. Sam took it cautiously and Dean glared at him, "Sammy."

Sam looked at Dean with a sad expression, "I'm sorry, Dean. But I need to be as strong as possible." Sam bit into the dragon flesh as Dean tried to throw himself at him to dislodge the meat. They struggled for a moment before Ruby pulled Dean off his brother and held him back. In his weakened state, after nearly drowning, she was able to easily hold him back. Dean stared at Sam, feeling very betrayed. Sam began to tear up as he ate whatever Ruby gave him.

For the rest of the ride after Lilith, Dean ignored his brother. He was ready to leave him and head home, feeling betrayed and angry towards Ruby, but he didn't want to leave his brother with her again and he didn't want him to have to face Lilith on his own. And so Dean rode beside the two silently. The whole ride to Lilith's encampment, Sam kept throwing his brother side glances, seeking forgiveness but Dean just kept his eyes forward and Ruby sighed defeatedly. When they stopped for the night, Ruby tried to comfort Sam, which would only piss Dean off more until Sam told Ruby to leave him alone. And so the three sat in silence, each one considering what they'd given up to get there.

It didn't take very long to find Lilith considering everything they'd done to get there. It was almost a disappointment to Dean when they arrived at Lilith's camp with no guards and complete silence. It was kind of too easy, like a trap easy. Sam clutched to the spear he'd made of the dragon fang as they silently entered the camp. They followed the silence to the tent that Ruby suspected Lilith was hauled up in. They entered the tent to see Lilith seated on her bed, watching the two brothers. Suddenly, two demons grabbed either side of Dean and shoved him onto his feet. "Sam!" He called out in his panic, but Sam was getting manhandled too and his spear was ripped from his hands.

Lilith grinned, "You boys thought you would just walk right up to me and stab me with a dragon fang?" she laughed aloud.

Dean was trying to get a look at his brother, but they were holding his head down to the ground. Suddenly he heard his brother laughing, "I'm stronger than the last time we saw each other." He was outright chuckling now. The two demons holding onto him looked nervous now. Sam wrestled his way out of their grasp and punched them both alongside the head, knocking them out. Dean overtook the two demons that were holding onto him in their momentary surprise and was able to regain his sword, slicing one of their throats before the other was on him.

Sam grabbed a hold of his lost spear and had it pointed at Lilith who chuckled but even she didn't seem so confident anymore. She waved one of her hands but nothing happened. "Oh no, your little demon tricks won't work on me anymore."

She frowned, "Well fine, but they'll work on him." Lilith declared as she waved her hand towards Dean and Dean went flying back against the wall. The demon that was grappling with him, was able to get the better of him and now had his own blade to Dean's throat.

Sam gritted his teeth, "No you don't! Hands off my brother!" he growled as he plummeted the spear into Lilith's chest. Lilith screamed before she burst into a bright light and the whole room lit up. Sam fell back, stunned and the demon holding onto Dean had lost its control causing Dean to fall to the ground as well.

Ruby was laughing as the light did not dissipate right away. "What's going on, Ruby?"

Sam had to close his eyes to keep the light from burning through him. "You did it, Sammy. Oh my, it was a little touch and go for awhile there. But you actually did it!"

"What'd I do, Ruby? Ruby?!"

Ruby's voice seemed to be getting further away as she was moving around the room, Sam wanted to know what was going on but he couldn't risk opening his eyes and burning his retinas. "Oh Sammy, Sammy, you don't even know. You've done a great service to our lord and savior, Lucifer. You see, Lilith was only his pawn, a magical decoy if you will. Killing her only unleashed a greater power for his consumption. And now, Sam, he's coming. He's really going to want to meet you. You've been such a great help in his army. He'll want to reward you!"

"You bitch!" Sam heard Dean shout as he heard a knife plunge into skin.

"Dean? Dean!" Sam still couldn't see anything. He risked opening his eyes for a second but it was too strong, it burned too much, so he was forced to shut his eyes again.

A figure came bundling up next to him and grabbed on to him. "I'm here, Sam. It's ok, Ruby's dead."

Sam was crying now, "I'm sorry, Dean. I'm so sorry. What I did, I'm so sorry." There was a shrill screech that burned through the room and the brothers were forced to cover their ears.

And then, suddenly there was silence. "Hello boys." An unfamiliar voice spoke and the brothers had to open their eyes now. They were surprised to see that the blinding light was gone. There was a man before them, or rather an angel. After spending so much time in the Kingdom of Heaven Dean could tell just by looking at him that he was an angel. Which could only mean one thing, Lucifer was standing before them.

There was a flapping noise behind them and they spun around just in time to see Castiel put two fingers to each of their heads and they were gone. They reappeared several miles away but none of them knew exactly where they were. Sam began puking in a bush and Dean was still in shock. "Cas, you're alive."

Castiel took a hold of Dean and pulled him away from his brother. Once they were secluded amongst the trees Cas slammed Dean's body into a tree. He punched him in the stomach and Dean doubled over in pain. "Cas, what the fuck?!"

Castiel threw him up against another tree and held onto the collar of Dean's tunic. "You stupid bastard. I've given up everything for you, Dean! And this is how you repay me? By almost getting yourself killed by Lucifer? I don't have a home anymore, Dean. All I have is you."

Dean stared at Cas, unsure of what to say. This was too big, too much, he'd never been someone's all, or other than Sam's, but Cas wasn't family. No one's ever given up everything for him. And as he was thinking about that, Castiel grabbed his face, one hand on each cheek, and crashed his lips to Dean's. It was messy and inexperienced, and Dean would bet on the fact that Castiel had never kissed another person before, ever. But it was ok, because Dean slowly guided him. He brought Cas' hands down to his own waist, wrapping them around himself firmly before caressing his own hands around Cas' head, running his fingers through his hair. He deepened the kiss by stroking Cas' bottom lip with his tongue and the angel gasped, allowing Dean to slide his tongue into his mouth. Their tongues battled for dominance for awhile, a slow back and forth, tangling into one. And Dean was perfectly content just kissing for awhile, until Cas' hand dragged up under his shirt, stroking the small of his back. Then Dean had to pull away for a deep breath and he rested his forehead against Cas'. They were both breathing heavily now and Dean wrapped his arms around Cas, holding him tightly. "I'm so sorry, Cas. So sorry." He buried his face into Cas' hair.


	8. Death's Labyrinth

**Part 8**

Once the trio was back on the road, Castiel explained to the brother's how he had escaped Heaven. "But now I'm being hunted by my own people and, what's more is, Lucifer is more powerful than anyone can comprehend. He will most definitely defeat Michael now. I don't know what to do anymore. I think I need to find my father."

Dean scrunched his eyebrows, "Your father? I thought he was dead."

Cas shook his head,"No, he is just _retired_."

Dean raised an eyebrow at that, "So, what? he just ran away and left your brothers to try and kill each other?"

Cas sighed, "No, it's more like he disappeared. No one really knows where he went to."

"And so you're going to find him?" Dean knew he was being snippy with Cas and he didn't deserved it, seeing as he'd saved their life, he'd saved Dean's life more than once. Castiel was frowning and Dean could tell he'd upset him but he couldn't bring himself to apologize. So, the three of them just rode in silence. They weren't quite sure where they were going, but they were sure they'd know when they found it.

The boys decided to stop to gather supplies in a nearby town. As Sam and Cas went to gather food and water, Dean decided to stop for a drink at the local tavern. When he sat at the bar, he saw a familiar figure. "Bobby? Is that you?" The man's head snapped up and he squinted. Dean moved into the seat beside him. "What are you doing here, Bobby?"

The older man sighed, "Once you bounced out of town, Lucifer's army came knocking. He got word that Michael had found his righteous man. He destroyed the town and killed all the townspeople he came across. People tried to flee; most of them didn't make it. Ellen and Jo ... they uh ..." Bobby got choked up and didn't finish his sentence.

Dean patted his shoulder, "I'm real sorry, man. They were really great."

"Yeah." Bobby took a long gulp of his drink.

Dean brought Bobby with him to meet up with Castiel and Sam. Castiel frowned, "Dean, you brought company on our runaway?"

Dean grunted at him, "This is Bobby, he was a friend of mine back in Heaven. He said after we left, Lucifer cleared the floor of your kingdom ... I'm real sorry," he added as an afterthought, remembering that he was supposed to feel sympathetic that his friend's kingdom had been destroyed, even if he was no longer welcome there.

Castiel looked at the ground, unable to face anyone in his grief, especially not Dean. "So, now what?" Sam asked. "We made Lucifer stronger, he's destroyed Heaven and everyone's after us. What are we supposed to do now?"

"You did what now?" Bobby demanded.

Sam looked at the ground, apologetically, "I'm so sorry, we didn't know. It was my fault ..." Dean tried to protest, "No Dean, it is my fault. I killed Lilith, making Lucifer stronger."

Bobby shook his head, "You idjits!"

"Yea well, now we gotta clean up our mess. We made Lucifer this way, so we gotta take care of him," Dean declared.

"You want to kill Lucifer? Well you boys are even bigger idjits than I thought you'd be ... but I may be able to help." Bobby opened his pack to pull out an old book. He opened it to a bookmarked page. "This here is the colt." He showed them a picture of a sword with intricate writing on it. "It's a mystical weapon created by a man named Samuel Colt. It's said to be able to kill any creature. You could probably kill Lucifer with that."

Sam furrowed his brows reading the text on the page, "It says here that only a truly worthy warrior can free the sword and use it for his bidding, one that is willing to sacrifice himself for the good of all." Sam looked up at Dean, his eyes wide. "Dean, if you wield this sword it will probably kill you."

Dean took the book from Sam, "Yea, well, we'd have to find it first."

"Let me do it, Dean," Sam declared suddenly.

Dean growled at his brother, "NO."

"But, Dean ... Listen ..."

"I said no, Sammy! I'm not going to let you sacrifice yourself like that."

Bobby and Castiel watched the interaction in silence, until Castiel put his hand on Dean's shoulder. "Dean, perhaps this is the best option. If Sam can wield that sword and defeat Lucifer, he can free the Kingdom of Heaven from his possible tyranny."

Dean turned to glare at Cas, "Hey, Dean, come on. Don't take it out on Cas. He's right. You've got to let me do this. If I kill Lucifer, Heaven can be free, I can redeem myself, and maybe, just maybe, get my happily ever after."

Dean clenched his jaw. "I don't want you sacrificing yourself, Sammy. We'll think of something else."

"I think we should still try and find this weapon though." Sam was undeterred.

"Fine. Where is it supposed to be?"

Bobby finally spoke up, "It's rumored to be in the farthest reaches of the Kingdom of Heaven, in the magical forest but it has guardians. Four great enchanters that you'll have to face if you want the Colt."

The group decided to stay the night in town, thinking that they had a long ride ahead of them so they might as well get a comfortable night's sleep. Once he was assured that everyone should be asleep, Dean snuck out into the night. He was getting ready to mount Impala when something pushed him from behind. They rolled around for a moment until Dean was pinned to the ground, with either hand held beside his head by his captor. He looked up to see the bright blue eyes of his friend and a stern expression across his face. "Where do you think you're going, Dean?"

"Let go of me Cas!" He tried to buck Cas off of him with his hips, but Castiel only wrapped his leg's around him more tightly, securing him to the floor and bringing their groins into contact.

"No." His voice was harsh and demanding, and for the first time, Dean remembered that the man above him, his best friend, was actually royalty. He was born to lead and Dean was only a blacksmith's son. "You were going to Michael. You were going to sacrifice yourself so that your brother wouldn't have to. But I won't let you, Dean. I told you, Dean, I gave up everything for you. I have nothing else. I can't lose you too." He released Dean's hands and brought his own hand to stroke Dean's cheek with the back of his palm. The touch brought shivers down Dean's spine and he remembered their closeness of a few nights ago, when he'd held Castiel close and given him so much while taking everything from him. He looked up into his friend's face to see the devastated expression there, tears were rolling down his cheeks and his eyes were red and puffy. His hair was sticking up all over and he had some dirt caked on his cheek from the scuffle. He continued to stroke Dean's cheek furiously, like he was petting an animal to force it to love him. Dean found the analogy to be quite fitting.

"Cas, I ..." Dean had no words for how he was feeling or for how much he betrayed his friend, his brother, Bobby ... He just wanted it to be all over. He knew how much he was hurting Castiel, he knew how much he'd sacrificed, how much Dean himself had taken, but he couldn't possibly know how much seeing Dean in Michael's clutches would kill him. Castiel leaned down and placed a soft kiss to Dean's lips, followed directly by another and another. He was pecking at him like a bird, placing messy kisses all over his face, each time coming up for a second and then swooping down again. Dean's own face was covered in Castiel's tears now too.

Dean brought his own hands down to Cas' sides, rubbing them soothingly. He didn't really know how to comfort a lover. He'd been with a couple of girls before back home but he'd always left before anything got too serious and he'd never even dreamed of being with a man before. The thought was unheard of in his town of Lawrence. He wondered distantly if it was something common for angels but he lost the thought when Cas started nibbling on his earlobe, whispering into his ear, "I love you, Dean Winchester. I love you so much. I've loved you since I saved you from that monster. I love you. You were so broken, but I held you in my arms, I held your soul in my hands and I knew that I would always love you." Cas' tears were wetting the hairs around Dean's ear. "I love you so much that it hurts sometimes. When Michael had me in his dungeon and I thought I'd die there, all I could think about was how I'd never see you again. And then when I _did_ get to see you and Lucifer had almost killed you, I was so upset, so _devastated_ and angry that I just wanted to kiss you. And that thought scared me so much, I was afraid you could never return my feelings." Dean brought his hand under Castiel's shirt so it was directly on the skin of his back; there he started rubbing soothing circles into his skin, encouraging him to continue. "And so, I punched you. I thought if I could be angry at you, then I would ... but I couldn't stay mad at you, I love you too much. Punching you just made me want to kiss you more. And then afterwards, when you held me ..." Castiel pulled up from his ear and looked into his eyes. He wasn't crying anymore, but his eyes were still shiny with unshed tears. "That was the best night of my life and I thought it was all worth it, giving up everything. I would do it all over again, just for you, Dean. So don't tell me you'll just give your life away like that. Your life means more to me than anything. So, if you think you can just go and throw it away like that, just go and give it to Michael ... well I'll ..." Castiel was starting to get red in the face from his anger and Dean pulled his hands back, bracing them on the ground, expecting a punch. "I'll kill you myself." Castiel finished his declaration by leaning down and biting Dean's lower lip. Dean was so surprised he let out a whimper. Cas ground their hips together, causing Dean a dizzy sensation before standing and walking away.

Dean wasn't sure if Castiel expected him to follow, or if he was testing him to see if he'd go to see Michael. But, as it was, Dean couldn't get up from his spot on the ground.

The morning the group, affectionately self-proclaimed by Dean, _'Team Free Will'_, took off for the forest, Dean's amulet burned against his chest. He hadn't thought of the amulet since the fight with Azazel and it was strange that it would suddenly make itself known to him now. He remembered what Pam had said about the amulet, how it would guide him to his destiny if he allowed it, did that mean they were on the right track? Was he supposed to just let his brother sacrifice himself for the greater good? As much as he wanted to defeat Lucifer, find his own fairytale, and quite possibly save the world, he could not justify saving the world if it meant sacrificing his own brother. He was just a little kid when their father left and Dean became his whole life; his father, his mother, his only living relative. He raised that kid and he would not just sit around and watch him kill himself. But, he was also very aware of the fact that he could not go to Michael. He was very set to go to Michael last night and sacrifice himself so that his brother would not have to, but after Castiel's intervention the night before he knew that was no longer an option. The last time the amulet burned it had given him the strength to defeat Azazel, or at least he liked to think it did, maybe now it would give him the strength to make a decision and see it through.

And so, the foursome rode through the nights. For the most part they were quiet. Occasionally Sam would go on about the stories and monsters he'd read about and Bobby would call him an idjit and tell him what monsters were really like. The whole time, Castiel would never look or speak to Dean. Occasionally when someone addressed him he would respond, but for the most part both Dean and Cas stayed silent.

Just before coming to the forest, the group stopped for more supplies in town outside of the forest. They weren't sure how long they'd be in the forest or the trials they'd undergo within the forest, and so they needed to be fully stocked. Once inside the town, the group split up to gather supplies more quickly. While looking after the horses, an old man in a cloak approached Dean. His cloak was a pale gray and he moved as a shadow. He came upon Dean without warning, startling him. He held out a long boney hand, wrinkled with age, "It's good to meet you, Dean Winchester."

Dean immediately drew his knife on the unknown man, flipping his hood. He revealed an old man with black hair slicked back wearing the clothes of a wanderer. The man put up his hands in peace. "Who are you? And how do you know my name?!" Dean demanded as he pointed his sword to the stranger's chin.

The stranger smirked, "I mean you no harm, Dean. I was under the impression that you were looking for me."

Dean narrowed his eyes, "And who are you?"

The old man waved his hand, and repeated as if was his own name;

"_I am as I've always been,_

_the start the end, _

_all things succumb to me as they once begun._

_Ancient as time,_

_the planets, the earth, the creatures, even gods_

_fall before me._

_I am the final note to the sweetest melody._

_I am but a dear friend to_

_the old and weak,_

_and a bitter enemy_

_to the young at heart._

_In the end I always come._

But you, Dean Winchester, may call me Death._"_

He held out a hand to shake Dean's and Dean grimaced, stepping back. "Death,? As in _the_ Death?"

The old man smiled sadly, "I have but many names, Death is the most common. I heard you were looking for my brothers and I, searching for the Colt?"

Dean gaped "You're the guardian of the Colt?"

"My brother's and I have been charged with guarding the weapon for the past several centuries." He gave Dean a side look, "I understand you want to use it to defeat Lucifer."

Dean glared, "Well that _was_ the plan."

"Good." Death pulled a silver ring off of his finger and held it out to Dean. Dean stared at it cautiously. "If you hope to release the Colt then you will need this. But you will have to face my three brothers as well. Each of them has a ring and you'll need to collect them all to unleash the colt. To defeat them, you will have to call them each by their real name. And no, before you ask, I cannot just tell you their names. That would defeat the purpose."

Dean scrunched his nose, "I don't understand, why are you giving me this?"

"To free the Colt of course! Oh, don't give me that look. I am tired, Dean. I don't want to guard that stupid weapon anymore. I have been alive for millennia, Dean. I am as old as some gods and they've assigned me to guard some stupid knife like a babysitter? Now I am giving you this ring, but in exchange you must promise me that you will do anything in your power to free the kingdom from the brothers, Michael and Lucifer."

Dean glared at him, "Fine."

"No Dean, I said_ anything_. Yes, that means letting your brother sacrifice himself. You must promise me. Then, when the kingdom is free, you will work to restore it to it's former glory."

Dean gritted his teeth, there was no way he would allow Sam to sacrifice himself but he needed the ring. "I promise." Death handed his ring over to Dean.

When the others returned from gathering supplies, Dean showed them the ring and explained what Death had told him. Dean could see the excitement rolling off of Sam. "Dean you know what this means, right? Death is on our side! And he's given us everything we need to know to defeat Lucifer! I'm sure with mine and Bobby's knowledge we can defeat the other enchanters easily."

Castiel took the ring from Dean and examined it carefully, "It is authentic. If you still plan to go about your crazy plan to kill Lucifer, good luck to you. But I, have a father to find." He handed the ring back to Dean and spared him a short glance. "Now, if you would lend me your amulet Dean."

Dean scrunched his face and growled, "No."

Castiel glared at him. Bobby asked, "What the hell do you need that for?"

"It's a magical amulet, produced in my father's kingdom by my father himself. It still holds his magical signature; it should help me to locate him." Castiel was looking at Bobby and steadfastly avoiding Dean's stare. "I need your amulet, Dean." he said as he stared directly at Sam.

"Fine." Dean took the amulet from his neck and passed it to Cas, as it passed through their hands it flared up, burning more heated than it ever had before. Dean pulled back his hand, startled. Castiel stared at the amulet for a long while before taking it and putting it around his neck. A moment later, Castiel was gone.

Sam looked at his brother, eyebrows raised. "What was that about?"

Dean just grunted, "Let's get out of here."

Dean thought the forest was a complicated maze, but when they made it to the center and found an actual labyrinth he was left in shock. "What the hell is this?"

Sam chewed on his lip. "I think the sword is stashed within it."

Bobby shook his head. "I don't like the look of that."

"Come on gang, let's shake a leg." Dean led the group into the mist of the maze. The walls of it were at least 15 feet high and made of pure ivy. It was hard to tell if the structure was manmade or purely natural. Normally, his straight answer would be that it could only be manmade but the natural trees growing within the walls would have him questioning that response. He branded his sword as he stepped through the gold-lined entrance, his brother and Bobby moving to do the same.

The path immediately split into three different paths. "Okay, we should probably do this systematically. We don't want to get lost and we want to cover all our bases," Sam said thoughtfully. He stooped down to examine each pathway, checking for any signs that might lead to the accurate path.

"Shouldn't we split up? I mean there are three paths, three of us ..." Dean suggested.

Sam glared back at him, "That is a very dumb idea. In stories whenever a group splits up someone always dies."

"It's the truth," Bobby agreed.

"Fine," Dean bellowed. "Then I say we go down the middle." Before anyone could protest Dean walked right passed Sam's knelt figure and travelled down the middle passageway. They walked for several hundred feet till they come to a turn. When they made the turn, something flew low, striking at Dean's head. Dean let out a low yelp and ducked, bringing his sword to defend his head. Bobby ducked behind a large bush muttering something along the lines of "Oh hell" and Sam used his own sword to block his head. The two brothers searched the sky for the intruder but saw nothing. They heard a squawking noise and felt a swoosh of air displacement as the creature flings itself at them again. Dean felt as though his skin was being lifted from its frame even though he hadn't left his spot. "Sam!" Dean yelled out in a panic.

"I think it's a Sylph!" Sam said after a pause. He, too, looked like he was suffering from an invisible vacuum sucking him in. "They're invisible creatures, they covet beauty."

Dean glared, "How the hell am I supposed to defeat something invisible?" He swung his sword around furiously, trying to catch at the creature.

"Well, they were very vain ... maybe we could trick it?" Before Sam could formulate an idea Dean was rummaging through the pack, pulling out a large piece of mirrored glass. "Great idea ,Dean!" Sam encouraged.

Dean placed the glass before him and stepped back, holding out his blade. He heard the loud squawk again and then scratching on the mirror. He swung the blade towards the glass and it came into contact with a solid mass. There was a loud cry and blood splattered onto the mirror. Dean cleaned off the mirror with the cloth of his tunic and replaced it in his pack. "Good idea, Sam." He nodded at his brother who still looked shocked. Bobby emerged from his hiding place, looking rather shaken.

The trio continued on their path, finding minimal resistance as they went until they come to a large clearing. Blocking the only exist was a large beast with a body that looked humanoid but too extremely large and the head of a bull with a large snout and huge sharp horns that reached out past the walls of the maze. "Well, well, well. You've made it very far indeed I see."

Dean frowned, pushing his bottom lip out, "You must be one of the brothers." He wasn't sure how he knew, as the creature before him clearly wasn't a man and Death had been disguised as a man. This creature, enchanter, just radiated a magical presence. Dean could tell what it was without knowing.

"That's right, Dean Winchester. So, I'm assuming you know the deal then? How you must solve my riddle." The creature smiled and it was so inhuman it made Dean grimace. "Let's get down to business, shall we?

_I cause men to see red,_

_children and women see but only _

_the poisoned remnants of my work. _

_I cause brothers to turn their backs on one another,_

_I've formed great countries and tore them down. _

_The greatest men owe me and fall to me,_

_I cause men to lose their minds_

_and shed their skin and blood. _

_All men fear me,_

_and wish for my leave _

_but invite me into their homes _

_when they're the most needy and desperate._

_I take from the smallest and give to the richest. _

_I am always a harsh word away."_

He smiled at Dean playfully. "I bet you can't guess my name." The man was wrapped in a red tunic and he had symbols carved into his flesh with a blade. He wore his own large sword at his waist, and Dean could tell even before his words that he was a warrior.

"Okay, let's think about this for a moment, Dean." Sam started taking out his book, like he was expecting to find the answers in there, and Bobby came to sit beside him to help.

Dean continued to turn the words over in his head; _red, blood, fallen, death_ ... He could tell the words all spoke of destruction. He was clearly a warrior of destruction. Chaos? No. His words implied order and deals as well as destruction. It was clearly a power that could create as much as it took away, even if its main power was to take. Dean bit his lip and, when the blood from the cut rushed into his mouth, a sudden thought came to him, how could he not see it before? "You are War." He announced with confidence.

Sam looked at him in horror, clearly shocked that he had used their only guess without consulting him first.

The creature smiled again, "So many have fallen to me, not even knowing what I am. I've been charged to guard this gate when I've caused entire empires to fall as well as built them." He pulled the ring from his finger and tossed it to the ground. Without another word the figure disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Dean crouched down to retrieve the ring and dropped it into his pocket. Sam was ogling at his brother, "How did you know that?"

"Oh, _come on_, Sam. Wasn't it obvious?" Sam dropped the subject, clearly not wanting to let on that he wasn't as quick as his brother to come up with the answer.

They continued down the path with a renewed vigor after their accomplishment. They continued to follow their instinct, and Dean even let Sam lead the way for awhile. A few times they had to double back because they'd come to a dead end or went in a circle. Eventually they came to another clearing and their second obstacle was upon them.

This enchanter was also disguised as a minotaur (Sam had explained the mythology to Dean after their last encounter. Apparently minotaurs were known for being protectors of labyrinths and liking riddles. Dean thought this was just a little too put together to not be the enchanters trying to tease them). His appearance was older than that of his brother, and he was hunched over with a cane, which was an odd appearance for a creature that was half bull. The creature coughed deeply, bringing a hand to his mouth and his eyes rolled back into his head. He pulled a handkerchief from the pocket of his black tunic and wiped his bull mouth with it. "Ah, I see you've made it alright. Dean, Sam, old man who's traveling with them. Sam, you're looking well, well fed I suspect?" Dean shivered at the enchanter's voice. How he knew about Sam's problem, he wasn't sure, but Dean was certain that was what the enchanter was talking about. Thankfully Sam hadn't had any monster related urges lately and had been clean for some time. Dean couldn't help but wonder if that had to do with Castiel, and if so, he was supremely thankful. He felt bad thinking about how him and Cas had left off. He knew Castiel was pissed at him for trying to go to Michael, but he never meant to hurt him. He hadn't known how Castiel had felt, and once he did Cas had never given him the opportunity to respond. He wondered if he'd ever get another chance.

"You bastard, how about we quit the cute stuff and get on with it? We want your ring, you've got to give us a riddle, we'll figure out who the hell you are, and you'll disappear in a puff a smoke."

The old beast grinned, "Have it your way, _Dean_, so touchy today. Could it be you're _starved_ for someone's attention?" Dean practically growled at him and probably would have swung his sword at him if Sam didn't hold him back. The old man was chuckling then, "Oh good, hold the dufus of. Now then, let's see ...

_No one sees me, _

_but everyone knows me._

_I am light as air,_

_but sharp as any sword._

_I come from nothing and_

_bring down great armies._

_No man can overcome me,_

_I'm painful to meet._

_The poor and weak know me well._

_I strip bare before you,_

_but you'll fall before me."_

Dean couldn't help but tell that his riddle almost seemed like a threat. This one seemed significantly harder than the last and he glanced at Sam for help. "What? No brilliant ideas like the last one?" Bobby piped up. Dean shook his head. "Ok, well, with the description and how he kept trying to manipulate you, it seems like we're dealing with an emotion or a feeling." Bobby ventured to guess.

Sam shook his head in assent, "Yeah, and did you notice how he kept alluding to eating?"

Dean frowned, "So ... what? You think we're dealing with hunger?"s

Bobby grimaced, "I think it's a bit stronger than that, I think we're dealing with famine."

Dean chuckled, "What's the difference?"

"Well, one makes you want a sandwich, the other brings down armies."

Dean stood to face the enchanter, confident in their combined guess. "You're famine."

The enchanter smiled, "Ahh, should've known it would be the Winchesters that finally got to me." He slipped his ring from his finger and tossed it to Dean. Dean caught it just as Famine too disappeared in a puff of black smoke.

The trio was buzzed now that they had three of the guards down and only one to go. They charged through the maze, hacking through creatures and overgrown plants that got in their way. It wasn't long at all until they got to the final clearing. They weren't sure whether it was because the final guard really was easy to find or because they had gained perceptibility as their journey went on. The sun was also hanging low in the sky by this point, and night would soon fall. If they didn't make it out of the labyrinth before night break they would have to stay the night within its walls, which could potentially be very dangerous. They'd never make it out in the dark, even if they had marked the trail on the way in.

Once the final clearing was in sight, the trio began to run to their goal. They were all suddenly struck with pains, Dean in his stomach which he clutched as he doubled over, Sam in his head which he tore at his hair to rid himself of, and Bobby in his legs which suddenly gave out beneath him. Bobby tried to move forward and was unable, he tried to drag himself by his hands but it was arduous and he soon grew tired. Sam tried to hold his head, to rub it, to hit it, anything to make the pain diminish, but each trial failed and he was left a blubbering mess. Dean, who'd doubled over onto the ground, shielding his stomach, tried to crawl towards the clearing, and then began to roll when that took too long. Eventually he made it into the largest clearing. He could see the sword up ahead but its path was blocked by the last guard. The final enchanter looked just as his brothers but was clothed in a white tunic. He had boils up his skin, and snot hanging from his nose. He spoke in a raspy voice, "Something the matter, Dean?"

Dean sneered, "You look sickly."

The creature laughed at Dean, spitting mucus in his path, "Well there's the pot calling the kettle black, eh? I suppose you wish to solve my riddle at a chance to free your brother and surrogate father. Because, if you don't, they'll die of their injuries." Although he looked quite menacing, Dean was quite determined when he heard the cries of his little brother and the grunts of his friend. "Well, let's get along then. Shall we? Won't be able to use help from your genius little brother and the experienced old man this time, eh?

_I am always giving,_

_but no one ever invites me 'round._

_Once you have me you share kindly._

_I am ruler of a kingdom,_

_man's greatest downfall._

_The strongest and weakest have fallen to me._

_I cause grown men to weep,_

_women to see spots,_

_children to go to fits._

_I'm strong for my size_

_and witty and undefeated."_

Dean thought long and hard, there were so many things he could be! Great men fall to many things, as all of his brothers had made the same claim ... He's an uninvited guest ... well many things are unwanted, including the ailment that was now befalling him. As if to make his point valid, his stomach pains shot up his spine and clouded his mind with supreme agony momentarily. Dean tried to get a grip, to focus his thoughts, if Castiel were here he could probably heal them. No illness this enchanter caused to them could be a match for an angel ... Ah! That was it ... an uninvited guest, that you share kindly, fits and spots, stronger than his size ... he had to be sickness itself, it would explain the appearance and the disease plaguing his companions and him ... "I believe that you are Pestilence."

The enchanter huffed, "Lucky guess." He disappeared in a white fog and his ring clattered to the ground after him.

Bobby and Sam were at his side immediately. "Boy, am I glad to be able to walk again," Bobby said between deep breaths.

Sam clapped him on the back, "You did it, Dean!"

Dean put the other three enchanters' rings around Death's and they slid together, magnetized. He then took the whole thing and slipped it around the hilt of the Colt. Once he pushed it into place, the rings clenched down to create a handle for the sword. He took a step back and nodded to Sam. "Sammy, look, I trust you. I know these past couple of years on the road I've been treating you like a kid, and looking after you, but you've grown so much. Don't get me wrong, I'm still dead against this whole plan, but I want the decision to be yours." Dean gestured to the sword, "So, if you think you can do it, then go for it, Sammy."

Sam grabbed onto his brother hugging him tightly, "Thank you, Dean."

When Dean tried to push his brother off he only clung tighter. "Come on Sammy, don't be such a girl."

"Don't call me 'Sammy'," Sam muttered as he buried his face in his older brother's shoulder. He resisted the temptations to just bawl all over his brother's shirt.

Sam pulled back and stepped up to the stone. He paused before grasping the sword. "Dean, you know, if I do this I'm not coming back." He turned to look at his brother, "I will be bound to this sword until it fulfills its destiny, and then it will take me."

Dean nodded, "I know, Sammy." A single tear rolled down his cheek, and he gulped in a breath to keep the tears at bay.

Sam turned back to the sword, placing a tentative hand on it. "Can you promise me something, Dean?" Dean nodded his head for him to continue but Sam couldn't see it. "When I'm gone you have to promise me you'll make things right with Cas. With his brothers gone he'll have a kingdom to clean up. He'll need you." Sam turned to look at his brother again and there were so many warring emotions in his eyes that Dean was unsure what to say. "Promise me that no matter what this dumb fight with Cas was, that you two will work it out. Cause I know he cares about you, and you care about him despite what you say. You've never really managed to find someone worth settling down with, but I think Cas can be really good for you." Dean nodded his head and promised his brother he would try.

Sam pulled the sword from the stone with ease and it glowed a bright white briefly, letting out the shrill noise that metal makes when it vibrates at intense speeds. It stopped just as suddenly as it started, and Sam sheathed it in his belt. Bobby nodded at Sam, a little chocked up himself, and Dean patted him on the shoulder.

The sun was starting to set; basking the maze in a soft glow. The trio was able to get back through the maze with relative ease. The vines and plants growing throughout seemed to wilt without their protectors, and all the creatures they had encountered on their way in had scattered. When they came to the entrance of the labyrinth, a familiar figure greeted them. Castiel was once again in his full armor, his wings protruding from his back in great sweeps. They seemed almost ethereal in this light, and Dean was almost certain his hand would pass right through them if he reached out.

Castiel looked up at them as they approached, and his eyes fell to the sword in Sam's scabbard. "I'd heard that you were successful. May I see it?"

Sam handed the sword to Castiel and he took it into his hands, holding it at bay with great admiration shining in his eyes. Sam cleared his throat, "You heard, Cas? Who'd you hear it from?"

"Everyone." He handed the sword back to Sam, and then his attention turned to Dean and it was as if the others no longer existed. "You didn't go to Michael, I am glad. I expected you to try and sacrifice yourself again, but you proved me wrong. You're not the broken husk of a man I thought you to be." Dean gawked at the older man as he reached around his neck for Dean's own amulet and pulled it over his head. He laid it around Dean's own neck, "You'll need this now."

Dean scowled, "Don't you need it? Don't you want to find your father?" His voice was barely above a whisper, only loud enough for the two of them to hear, and Dean was sure they were having a moment but didn't want to say something stupid to ruin it.

"He does not want to be found," Castiel said simply. "I will accompany you to try and kill my brother." Despite the great evils his brother had committed, Castiel still sounded upset at the prospect, so Dean squeezed his shoulder (which was a difficult feat in his plate mail) and thanked him. The others looked away in embarrassment, assuming they were interrupting something private.

"How did you even find us, Cas? How do you always find us?" Dean asked in a whisper.

Castiel moved his hand so that it fit on Dean's shoulder, right above the mark that was engrained there, and Dean noticed it was a perfect fit. "I will always find you, Dean."


	9. Battlefield Heaven

**Part 9**

The foursome made great timing getting to the kingdom. Dean was sure Impala had never raced faster. When they arrived, they could tell the war had already reached the castle gates as they were able to pass inside without resistance. Castiel looked forlornly towards his fallen people, guards, and statesmen he had known quite well. He even knelt beside one, pulling its helmet up to reveal the man that had led them to the king's chambers on their last visit. Castiel shook his head, "Balthazar ... I should have been here to help." His face suddenly became stony and focused as he stood beside Dean, "Let's go." He pulled out his own sword, which seemed to materialize from his wrist. It was a short blade made of pure silver, so shiny it was almost white.

They walked straight to the king's chambers which they heard shouting in. When Castiel pushed open the doors using only his mind, they saw the two brothers struggling in a sword fight, Lucifer just barely overpowering his brother. Castiel shouted, "Hey, assbutt!" and the two brothers' heads snapped at attention. Lucifer, whom Dean recognized from their brief encounter, scowled at Castiel, "Castiel, little brother, this is not your fight. Stay out of it."

Cas' face was made of the clear determination you gain from losing almost everything you hold dear. "It _is_ my fight, for this is my kingdom as well. You two have destroyed it for the last time." To nearly everyone in the room's shock, Castiel flung himself at Michael, dislodging him from Lucifer's attack.

"Castiel! What is the meaning of this?" Michael demanded.

"You have destroyed my kingdom in your never ending quest to defeat our brother! You've become so singleminded that you've forgotten how your people suffer. They're dying, they're losing everything, and all because you can not face the fact that our brother abandoned you when father left. How he tried to create a place for himself, how he dared to be as strong as you, to question fathers word and order. Well, I've become strong brother, and I will take back the kingdom from you!"

Michael stuttered and quickly used his sword to regain his footing, using the strength of it against Castiel's blade to keep him standing. Lucifer growled, "Castiel! How dare you attack my brother? Only I'm allowed to put a sword to him!"

Lucifer waved his sword menacingly in the direction of Castiel, but Sam's sword was a barrier for Lucifer's weapon when he tried to swing it at Castiel. Lucifer grunted at the sudden impact and his eyes fell to Sam's blade. "Ah, the Colt. So that's your secret weapon, eh? Oh Sammy, Sammy, I was really hoping that by this fight you'd be on my side. You'd shown so much promise with Lilith and Ruby ..."

Sam hissed at him, as their swords clashed, "I would never help you! You're a demon, surely!" Lucifer just laughed at Sam's outburst.

Sam's heavy sword began to demand blood shed as it started stabbing at Lucifer's gut and all Lucifer could do to avoid the jabs was to back up until he was up against the far wall. He held his sword lengthwise in front of him to block Sam's blade's onslaught but his sword was not powerful enough.

Sam huffed out with each exhortation. "Oh Sammy, let's not fight. I've never done anything to harm you before, why must you harm me? You want your own fairytale right? I could get that for you. You want your own kingdom? All the pretty little demon girls you can fuck? I know you liked Ruby ..."

Sam's blade came crashing down onto Lucifer's so hard it shattered in two, shutting Lucifer's pleading up. Sam saw the offers for what they really were- the desperate pleas of a dying man, and he was no longer making deals with shady characters.

Dean and Bobby tried to make their way to Castiel's side to assist him, but their way was suddenly blocked by Lucifer's soldiers, practically raising their worn bodies from the dead. Two of them flung themselves at the seasoned man, whereas one knight brought his sword to meet Dean's. Their blades clashed with a great ring, but Dean didn't have time for this warrior. His angel needed his help. Dean found himself pulsating with fury and the need to get to Castiel's side. With the extra burst of strength he was easily able to throw the soldier off himself, stabbing his sword in the gape between his helmet and chest plate. Blood spurted out as he yanked his sword down, creating a large crease down the length of the soldiers throat. The soldier gurgled something between spurts of blood, but Dean was already moving away. "Bobby? Can you handle those two?"

"Just go you idjit! I've got them covered!" Bobby was facing down two warriors, one at each of his sides. He was careful not to put his back to either and to always dodge back or forward so as not to put himself further into one of their grasps. The two warriors combined were no match for Bobby's intelligence however, as they stumbled dumbly every time Bobby dodged one of their attacks. He laughed gleefully at their teetering. "That all you two got?"

Michael was finally able to tune back into the fight and his sword met Castiel's with great speed and agility. Michael had always been known as an agile fighter, but no warrior held that title like Castiel. The king soon forgot why the reason was that he'd chosen Castiel as his warrior to find the righteous man. No one had the abilities of Castiel with a blade. He could easily take on three angels at the same time, and moved like the wind. "I'm sorry you feel that way Castiel. And perhaps I have become distracted from my peoples needs, but your insolence towards your king can not be forgiven. You must be punished for your trespasses." Castiel stumbled backward on the pedestal of the throne, he had not even noticed they'd come so close to it. At his distraction the king swiftly brought his sword down onto Castiel's head.

Before the blade could collide Dean slipped into place in front of Castiel, his own blade held high above his head, "Not if I can help it!" Dean shouted as the angel blade collided with his own. Dean's own sword was no match for angel metal and his sword vibrated violently before forcing its way out of Dean's hands and clanging to the ground. Before Dean could retrieve his blade Michael struck again, piercing into Dean's arm and creating violent gashes across it. Dean stared in shock as blood seeped through his open arms and he stumbled back into Castiel's body, gaping at the wounds as he pulled his useless arm closer to his body.

"Dean!" Castiel yelled in distress as he held Dean's prone form to his chest with one arm and brought his blade up in front of them with the other to defend them from Michael's attacks.

The older brother laughed, "This is your righteous man Castiel? He isn't quite useful without arms, now is he?" Castiel grunted before throwing both his own body and Dean's with the movement into his older brother. His blade met with Michael's chest in the sudden motion and Michael was caught by surprise as the blade pierced right through him.

Lucifer cowered into the corner, bringing his arms up to cover his face, "Please Sammy, spare me. You have no need to kill me, I am not your enemy."

Sam hesitated for a moment, as he was unable to bring down a death strike to a man begging for his life. In that moment Lucifer was able to pull a small blade from his boot and shove it into Sam's gut. Sam only flinched for a moment before his sword acted almost on it's own and swung out a great sweep; beheading Lucifer. Sam's sword did not stop there however, Sam looked on in horror as his own arms moved of their own volition and began to hack up the rest of Lucifer's dismembered body. Blood splashed up to cover Sam's own face and body, and skin and limbs hung by slashed bones, but still Sam's blade would not stop it's onslaught.

Bobby quickly dispatched of one of the soldiers on his side by sweeping his sword in a great arch and knocking both warriors to the ground. He was quickly on one of them before either could right themselves and he stabbed at the warrior's vulnerable neck before the other warrior jumped on his back.

Bobby began flailing back as the warrior on his back tried to bring his sword to damage Bobby. The older man eventually flung him loose and the soldier went flying onto the ground. Bobby flung his sword at him and it lodged itself right into the exposed skin beneath the man's helmet. The soldier's head rolled back and collided with the ground with a loud 'thunk'. Bobby went to retrieve his sword and found it stuck pretty deep. He whistled at his own work, "Nice shot." He put a foot to the man's chest and used it as leverage to dislodge the blade and whipped it clean on the rug of the throne room before re-sheathing it.

Michael's body slumped to the ground, his head lolling back. Castiel was instantly at his side, knocking the stricken Dean to the ground, cradling Michael's head in his lap. "Brother … forgive me … I have killed you." A tear dripped down Castiel's nose and landed onto his older brother's blood seeping chest.

Michael smiled up at his little brother serenely. "You're so lucky, brother, to have someone who stands by you so loyally." Castiel's eyes fell to Dean apologetically, but Dean just nodded, trying to hold his arm to his chest tightly to stunt the blood lose. "I once did too, but I took advantage of him and lost him." Michael looked warmly at his brother and reached out a hand to caress Cas' cheek. "Forgive me brother, I have done something terrible." Micheal turned his head to Dean, "Forgive me Dean Winchester." He squeezed Cas' hand one final time before his head rolled back and his eyes rolled back into it. Tear's poured down Castiel's face as he gently rested his brother to the ground and pressed his eyelids closed with his finger. Castiel then moved to Dean's side.

Castiel crouched beside Dean before putting a gentle hand to Dean's arm and it was instantly healed. Dean felt a bit dizzy but Castiel helped him to sit up. "Cas …" Dean whispered. He embraced Castiel who soaked Dean's shirtsleeve with his tears. "I'm so sorry Cas." Castiel sniffled a bit before standing and helping Dean to his feet.

"We must go to your brother's aide."

"Sammy ..." Dean chocked out when his eyes fell to his brother.

Sam tried to fight the blade's pointless destruction. He fought against its path by trying to swing it around and away from the mangled corpse of Lucifer. The blade twisted around easily enough, but then swung out and lodged itself between Sam's ribs. Sam let out a cry before the breath was punctured from his lungs. He could no longer take air in, his lungs tried to grasp at the air they already contained, but Sam passed out onto the floor from the rush.

Dean was instantly at his brother's side. "Sammy!" He cried out, bringing Sam's limp body up to his chest. Dean clung to it tightly, babbling as tears poured over his face. Dean was mumbling things about how he failed him, how he was supposed to protect his brother, how sorry he was.

Castiel put a hand on Dean's shoulder, rubbing it, "Dean ..."

"No! I won't give up on him, Cas! I don't care!" Dean clung to his brother's lifeless form as if Cas was going to try and steal it.

Castiel ran a soothing hand through Dean's hair, "I know Dean. What I was trying to say was; I think I can help."

Dean finally looked up at Castiel, "You can heal him?"

Cas' jaw was set, "I can try. But I need something first."

"Whatever you need ..." Before the words were fully out of Dean's mouth, Castiel placed his own lips to Dean's and Dean felt himself melt into him. He was so buzzed he didn't even begin to notice when it started to feel different than a normal kiss. Dean's heart began to clutch, like it was being squeezed by a vice, and then it was suddenly let free and grew to double its size. It beat faster and faster and then it felt something poke at it and it deflated like a popped balloon. Then it felt like it just oozed, like a water balloon loosing the water inside. And then Dean felt like something else was filling the balloon, and he was sure it was Castiel. He didn't know how or what of Castiel was filling him, but it felt good, warm and right. After a long moment, longer than Dean would normally have been able to hold his breath, Castiel finally pulled away, and Dean felt like part of him was gone when they separated. Dean felt so mellow and hollow now on his own. He didn't even notice when Castiel pulled Sam from his own hands and placed a palm to his chest. Dean got the strange feeling as though he was putting his own palm to Sam's chest. And then their warmth (because Dean very vaguely realized that they now shared it) was seeping into Sam. After a few very long moments, Sam opened his eyes and began to cough. Dean threw his arms around Sam in a tight hug, or maybe it was Castiel that hugged Sam, it was hard to tell the difference anymore.

Soon after Dean and Castiel began to rebuild the kingdom. Bobby helped them to scout out all the lost townspeople, and as word spread about the new and just regiment (ruled by both an angel and a human) more people flocked to the town. Sam helped them to set up schools and libraries; he even had some books sent over from neighboring towns and his quest to find the greatest knowledge in all the lands had him traveling all over. One day, he found his way back to Lawrence. There, all the townspeople greeted him eagerly, and he left an open invitation to anyone to come to the new Kingdom of Heaven. Missouri came; she became a close council for Dean and Castiel. When she saw Dean again, she winked and said 'I told you he chose well'. Both Dean and Castiel flushed at her scrutiny. Sam also met up with a woman whom he had left in the town as a young girl. They were both of age now and she was more beautiful than ever before. Sam Winchester and Jessica Moore were soon married, and Jessica became a well known educator throughout the Kingdom of Heaven while Sam singlehandedly established their new court system.

Bobby Singer reopened the Roadhouse bar and would invite weary travelers from all over to eat and drink and be merry at his establishment. He would allow particularly weary and broken hunters and knights to stay in his back rooms where he would patch them up himself. Stories of honor, bravery, and wit were always told within the walls of that tavern, and the travelers always left the wiser.

Dean and Castiel were soon wed after the castle was rebuilt. The day they wed Dean's amulet burned brighter than ever before, and Dean knew that he'd finally made it. This was his destiny, and he couldn't be more happy with it. The townspeople were honored to live in a kingdom in which two heroes were their lords, and they enacted policies of both their people to create a kingdom in which both humans and angels could live justly. Dean helped to rebuild many of the lost structures of the land himself, while Castiel singlehandedly tended to the land's many gardens. They would often have elaborate dinner parties in which any townsperson was welcome to attend and Sam and Bobby would sit at seats of honor beside them, where they belonged because they were all family.

_In the end they all lived happily ever after. _


End file.
